Silverkit's Journey
by CrystalSnow1287
Summary: Silverkit seems like a normal kit, but no one will be able to predict where her life leads her.
1. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so all feedback is appreciated. In case you couldn't tell, I don't own Warriors, only any OCs used. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where did they go this time?"

"They are probably just exploring, Millie."

"I know, Graystripe, but I can't help but feel that they might get in trouble," Millie said worriedly.

"They'll be fine," Graystripe told his mate as he left the nursery.

 _We won't get into trouble. Well, we probably will._

She "Silverkit, where are we going to go?"

Silverkit jumped. "Swankit, don't sneak up on me!" Swankit was Silverkit's sister, but she wasn't as annoying as their brother Rockkit. Rockkit was always in trouble, but Silverkit could never understand why he was being so bad. Just yesterday, he snuck into Jayfeather's medicine supply, and almost ate some death berries- one of the deadliest berries that would kill any cat that would eat them.

"Hello!"

"Ahh!" Swankit and Silverkit both screamed.

"Rockkit," I growled. "Can't you be quiet?!"

"Sorry," Rockkit mewed guiltily. "I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"We're going to… well I don't really know what we are doing," Swankit looked confused. "You can ask Silverkit."

"I heard Squirrelflight say to Brambleclaw that there are a bunch of sparrows in a nest by Sky Oak," Silverkit told them excitedly, "and I think we can go after them."

"What about Grasskit?" Rockkit asked me. "I know he isn't as fast or as strong as us, but I don't think that he would like it if we left him behind."

"Fine," Silverkit told Rockkit, "I guess we can bring him along." _But why? Grasskit is such a wimp. He would never become as good as us, ever!_ Silverkit snuck back into the nursery. Millie was sleeping with Grasskit resting on her paws. Graystripe was curled around them both fast asleep. Silverkit prodded Grasskit with her paw. "Grasskit we have a game outside that you would enjoy, but you can't wake up anyone." Grasskit nodded his head and followed Silverkit outside. "Okay," I told them with a mischievous smile, "I think we should find the sparrow nest Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were talking about, and we could hunt them, and maybe if we bring all that prey back, Firestar might make us apprentices earlier. We could be the best!" All three kits stared at Silverkit in awe. "Well, do you want to do it?" They all nodded enthusiastically. "Follow me, but be quiet!" Silverkit glared at Rockkit.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Silverkit jumped and turned around. It was Dustpelt, and he looked angry.

"Nowhere."

"Really? I-"

"Dustpelt?" Brambleclaw walked over. "Is everything okay?"

"No, everything's not 'okay'. These kits were going to sneak out out of camp," Dustpelt growled angrily at the kits.

"Silverkit, is this true?" Brambleclaw asked inquisitively.

"Oh no," Silverkit lied. "We were going to visit Leafpool and Jayfeather. I had a thorn in my paw, and it kinda stings."

"Okay," Brambleclaw responded. "Go get that checked out." Brambleclaw walked away.

"I know you were sneaking something," Dustpelt growled, "but next time you won't be so lucky." Dustpelt scowled as he walked off.

"Let's go." Silverkit ran with the other kits following. Silverkit squealed as her paw hit a rock. "Ouch!" She limped then fell to the ground, hitting her head on another stone.

"Are you okay?" Silverkit heard Swankit's worried squeak, but then blacked out.


	2. The Medicine Den

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Will she die?"

"Why won't she wake up?" Silverkit could hear Graystripe and Millie's worried voices as they questioned Leafpool.

"Can't you do anything more?"

"I put some cobwebs on her head to stop the bleeding, and poppy seeds for the possibility of shock," Leafpool said trying to keep her frustration out of her voice.

"Shock?" Millie squeaked.

"Millie," Graystripe said comfortingly, "let's leave Silverkit to rest and check on the others.

Silverkit could hear Leafpool's soothing voice as she said, "Silverkit, wake up." Silverkit slowly flickered her eyes open. Bright sunlight filtered through the entrance of the medicine den. Silverkit could smell dew drops on the leaves and grass outside, so she knew that it was morning.

"How long have I been out?" Silverkit asked.

"Only one sunrise," Leafpool responded. "You gave us all quite a fright when your littermates brought you in unconscious.

"Well she has a way of doing that sometimes."

"Hello Firestar," Leafpool meowed, "is there something wrong?"

"I was just wondering when Silverkit will recover," Firestar responded.

"Well," Leafpool meowed, "as long as nothing bad happens she should be able to go a little before sundown." Silverkit pricked her ears to listen.

"Since they are six moons old, I was planning on making them apprentices tomorrow."

Silverkit jumped up with excitement. "Really? Who will be my mentor?"

"That's for me to decide, and you to find out." Firestar joked. "See you tomorrow." Firestar left Silverkit and Leafpool alone.

"Leafpool, I thought you were a warrior, not a medicine cat," Silverkit asked.

Leafpool's eyes clouded with sorrow. "I was, but I broke the medicine cat code, so I can't be one."

Silverkit's eyes went as wide as an owl's. "You had kits? Who?"

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf," Leafpool told her, "and Crowfeather from Windclan is the father, but he doesn't care about me or our kits."

"I'm sorry," Silverkit said imagining if her Graystripe didn't care about her. Her voice went into a whisper, "Jayfeather must of been a very grumpy kit."

Leafpool's eyes sparkled with laughter. "I'm going to get grumpy kit Jayfeather to check you over, and as long as he don't find any problems, you can leave." Jayfeather groaned, but checked Silverkit's head and paw.

"Your paw is healing up well, but your head still has a pretty big gash. I'd say that you could leave tomorrow morning," Jayfeather told her. "Does your head hurt at all?" Silverkit painfully nodded.

Jayfeather disappeared in the medicine stock, then emerged with some herbs. "I need to change the cobwebs. This might hurt a little."

"It already hurts," Silverkit complained. Jayfeather changed the cobwebs, and Silverkit could smell blood.

"Uhh… Leafpool, you might want to look at this," Jayfeather stammered.

"Infection," Leafpool said. Silverkit could smell fear on her. "Get some horsetail, comfrey, and poppy seeds." Jayfeather nodded briskly and rushed into the medicine stock. He came over with the herbs.

"There were no horsetail, so I got marigold," Jayfeather told her. Leafpool applied the herbs on quickly, but gently. Then she wrapped it in cobwebs.

"I'm sorry, Silverkit, but you have to stay here a little longer," Leafpool told her sadly.

"But what about me becoming an apprentice?" Silverkit asked worriedly.

"Well that is going to have to wait until you get better," Leafpool responded.

"I can see you really want me to stay," Silverkit meowed in dismay.

"It's not like we want you here," Jayfeather snorted.

"Sorry about Jayfeather, Silverkit. He is always grumpy," Leafpool told her while glaring at Jayfeather.

"I am not!" He yowled defensively.

"Jayfeather! Why can't you see how rude you are?" Leafpool yowled.

"In case you forgot, I can't see anything!" Jayfeather seathed. Leafpool followed him into the storage area, arguing. Silverkit sighed and put her head on her paws. _Will Firestar make Swankit, Rockkit, and Grasskit apprentices before me?_


	3. Disappointment

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Silverkit woke with a start at the sound of Firestar's words. I'm going to become an apprentice! Silverkit scampered into the clearing with all the other cats. Silverkit saw Swankit, Rockkit, and Grasskit come out of the nursery, tails fluffed up with excitement.

"Isn't it so exciting?" Silverkit squealed as she bounced over to her litter mates.

"Swankit, Rockkit and Grasskit, you all have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become apprentices." Silverkit felt her heart drop with disappointment.

"It's about time those roughhousing kits got out of the nursery," Daisy joked to Poppyfrost, who was recently moved to the nursery with Berrynose's kits.

"Swankit," Firestar meowed, "from this day until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Swanpaw."

"Swanpaw!" The clan shouted. "Swanpaw!"

"Icecloud," Firestar called, "you will mentor Swanpaw. I hope you pass all your skills to Swanpaw in her path to becoming a warrior." Swanpaw touched her nose to Icecloud's.

"Swanpaw! Swanpaw!"

"Rockkit, starting today, until you become a warrior, your name will be Rockpaw."

"Rockpaw! Rockpaw!"

"Spiderleg, you will mentor to Rockpaw. You have shown great courage and enthusiasm, and I hope you teach Rockpaw all you know so one day he will join you as a warrior." Rockpaw padded nervously to Spiderleg.

"Don't worry," Spiderleg told him, "it's not that bad."

"Grasskit," Firestar called out, "until you become a warrior, your name will be Grasspaw."

"Grasspaw! Grasspaw!"

"Dustpelt," Firestar called, "you will be Grasspaw's mentor. You are a senior warrior, so you have a lot of experience, and I hope you pass down all you know to Grasspaw."

"Dustpelt!" Grasspaw repeated excitedly.

"Starclan, I ask you to guide these three apprentices to understand your ways and the warrior code in their path to becoming warriors."

"Swanpaw! Rockpaw! Grasspaw!"

"Isn't this so exciting? I can't wait to see the forest!" Swanpaw noticed a Silverkit's disappointment. "You'll become an apprentice soon. Just stay happy!" She went over to Rockpaw.

"Stupid Firestar," Silverkit growled to herself, "why did he make them apprentices without me? And Swanpaw expects me to be happy for her?"

Jayfeather walked over to Silverkit. "Firestar couldn't wait forever for you to get better. He had to make it fair for your littermates."

"I guess… but I just thought we'd be made apprentices together," Silverkit said heartbroken.

"You should probably congratulate them," Jayfeather growled. Silverkit left to go talk to her littermates. They were all talking excitedly to one another.

"Congratulations," I told them halfheartedly.

Rockpaw snorted. "Go away, we have no time for silly little kits." Grasspaw laughed.

"Rockpaw!" It was Spiderleg. "Don't pick on her! She is your sister."

"She's not my sister," Rockpaw growled, "she's just a little kit."

"That's it! Go check the elders for ticks." Rockpaw growled, but obeyed Spiderleg's orders. "Sorry Silverkit. While Rockpaw is busy, do you want to see the forest?"

"Yes!" Silverkit squealed.

"Can I come too?" Swanpaw asked.

"Sure," Spiderleg responded, "but we should take Icecloud, since she is your mentor."

"Alright," Icecloud said, "let's go."

"What are we going to do?" Silverkit asked excitedly. "We could do a border patrol, or a raiding party on rabbit chasing Windclan or those reeking Shadowclan cats or that fish-face Riverclan, or we could do a hunting patrol, or-"

"Woah!" Spiderleg exclaimed. "We are just going to go show you around in a few places around the territory."

Silverkit felt a little disappointed. "Okay… let's go!"

"You aren't going anywhere." Jayfeather walked over. "You will stay in camp, and you should be in my den."

Silverkit sighed and went to the medicine den with Jayfeather. "I'm sorry, Jayfeather. I was just bored. I'm a little over six moons old, and I'm still a 'kit. It's hard, being so different than everyone else."

Jayfeather's eyes flared with anger. "You think you're different? I wanted to be a warrior so much, but since I was blind, I was forced to become a medicine cat! Not to mention that I'm a half clan because Leafpool was stupid enough to be with Crowfeather! I don't even care that they are my parents! As far as I'm concerned, I have no parents!"

"Well… I don't care what has happened to you." Silverkit growled. "I don't care that you are half clan! I don't care that you don't want to accept who your parents really are! You are the Thunderclan medicine cat, and if that is what Starclan destined you to be, you have to obey it, and do what you are destined to! I couldn't care less about your past. All everyone cares about now, is you being our medicine cat. Without you, Thunderclan wouldn't exist. Everyone would die, so if you don't accept what has happened now… I don't know when you will!" Jayfeather looked furious.

"You little obnoxious kit! Just- just go to bed!" Jayfeather commanded Silverkit. She went to her nest with an annoyed huff at Jayfeather, but then settled down to rest. A wave of tiredness washed over Silverkit, and she closed her eyes to sleep.


	4. The First Dream

Silverkit was walking in an unfamiliar forest, unlike anything she has ever seen. A silver-blue cat came over to her. Silverkit shrank into the bushes.

"Don't worry, Silverkit. I'm Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan," the she-cat told her.

"Liar!" Silverkit exclaimed. "Firestar is the leader of Thunderclan. Not you."

"Silverkit, I was the leader of Thunderclan before Firestar. Ask him. He was my deputy," Bluestar told her.

Silverpaw went wide eyed. "I-I'm s-sorry Bluestar. I… I didn't mean to be dis-disrespectful," Silverkit stammered, shocked and embarrassed with herself for saying something like that to a Clan leader.

"It's okay. You didn't learn yet. I have something to tell you. A prophecy," Bluestar told her.

Silverkit perked up, almost leaping into the air. "A prophecy? For me?"

"You and three others," Bluestar meowed.

"O-okay," Silverkit meowed nervously.

Bluestar's eyes stared into the distance as she said, "When the four fall to the battle mark, the Stars will go to the Rose of the Silver Swan in the Night to save them all…"

"What? Forest four? Battle mark? Rose? Silver Swan in the Night? What does that mean?" Silverkit asked. But Bluestar was already fading into the darkness. "Come back! Don't leave me!"

"Silverkit … Silverkit..." Silverkit heard a voice calling her name from the woods. She followed the sound. Then the sky started disappearing from above. Everything got murky and dark. She saw a big brown tabby with scars across his body standing on a rock with other mean looking cats watching in interest. Then he saw her.

"What are you doing here?" he growled menacingly.

A dark grey tabby with black stripes came over. " This is no place for kits. What should we do with her, Tigerstar?"

Silverkit gasped in terror. "Tigerstar?" she squeaked. He towered over her, growling. Starclan save me!

"Silverkit," the voice said again from the darkness. Silverkit ran away from Tigerstar, and towards the voice. Then everything darkened...


	5. Trouble

"Silverkit. _Silverkit. Silverkit_!" Silverkit's eyes snapped open. Jayfeather was standing over her with a worried look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just a bad dream," Silverkit told him.

"There is something outside for you." Silverkit rose out of her nest, and went outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called out to the Clan.

"What is going on, Jayfeather?" Silverkit asked.

"Maybe if you were quiet, you might find out!" Jayfeather growled.

"Silverkit, you are six moons, and more than ready to become an apprentice and join your siblings," Firestar told the clan. "Silverkit, from this day until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw."

"Silverpaw!" Thunderclan called out excitedly. "Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

"Cinderheart, you had many troubles as an apprentice, and I hope you teach Silverpaw all you learned in her path to becoming a warrior."

Silverpaw felt as if she was going to burst with joy and pride. Cinderheart also looked excited as she whispered, "I can't wait to show you the forest."

"You are excited?" Silverpaw joked quietly to her. "I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Silverpaw, be quiet!" Sandstorm commanded.

"Sorry, Sandstorm," Cinderheart whispered.

Everyone walked back to their dens afterward. "How can anyone be tired?" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Would you like to go into the forest?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yes!" Silverpaw squealed.

Cinderheart went out of the thorn barrier with Silverpaw following every step she made. There were so many new scents! Cinderheart stopped and turned around. "Where do you want to go first? We can see the lake, Windclan border, or Shadowclan border."

"Umm… Shadowclan! No, Windclan! No, the lake! No. I don't know!" Silverpaw exclaimed.

"Well…" Cinderheart said, "let's go to the Shadowclan border first, then the lake, the Windclan border, then the Twoleg place."

"The Twoleg place? But what if they capture us and take us away like they did with Graystripe!"

"The Twolegs haven't been there in moons," Cinderheart told her, "we'll be safe."

"Okay… Cinderheart, are you sure?" Silverpaw mewed worriedly.

Cinderheart nodded. "Race you!"

She sped off. Silverpaw sprinted right behind her. _Almost got her… now!_ Silverpaw tried to leap past Cinderheart and succeeded. "Ha! Got past you!"

"Hey!" Silverpaw spun around to see three cats.

"Those are Crowfrost, Ivytail, and Toadfoot from Shadowclan," Cinderheart breathed into Silverpaw's ear. Louder she said, "Hello. How are you doing?"

"Be quiet Thunderclan trespassers!" Silverpaw saw a smaller she-cat beside Ivytail.

"Dawnpaw!" Ivytail scolded. "Go back to camp, and tell Blackstar we got two prisoners." Dawnpaw shot a smug look at Silverpaw, then sped off into the trees.

"Follow us, and don't try anything sneaky," Crowfrost growled.

"Why would we-" Cinderheart got cut off as she got scratched across the ear by Toadfoot. Silverpaw could smell the blood, and immediately shrank back, wishing herself to disappear.

"Huh!" Toadfoot snorted. "Is Thunderclan so desperate, they're training kits?"

"I'm not a kit!" Silverpaw hissed.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" Ivytail joked to Crowfrost. Toadfoot snickered. They all glared at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw screeched and launched herself at Ivytail. She hit Silverpaw, sending her flying into a bush. Cinderheart jumped up. "Don't touch my apprentice!" She gasped in fright when Dawnpaw came out of the trees followed by Tigerheart, Ratscar, and Snaketail. Silverpaw ran up to Cinderheart's side. "Silverpaw. Listen to me. Run."

"But what about you?" Silverpaw asked softly.

"I'll be right behind you. Run now!" They both took off towards the Thunderclan border, with the Shadowclan cats right behind them. Silverpaw tripped over a root and fell flat on her face. Cinderheart didn't notice, and kept running until she was out of sight. The Shadowclan cats rounded on her.

"Well, it seems like we got one of the trespassers to take back to the camp," Tigerheart growled.

"Let's go," Ivytail told the others.

Crowfrost shoved Silverpaw in between him and Ratscar. They set off through the trees to their camp. Silverpaw walked in shamed silence. Then she had an idea. _What if I studied their territory for a future attack?_ She smiled sneakily.

"What are you smiling about? You sneaky mouse-brained little Thunderclanner," Dawnpaw sneered.

"I could say the same about you. Fox-hearted _Shadowclan_ apprentice," Silverpaw growled.

"Be quiet and follow us before anyone gets hurt," Ratscar growled.

"Apprentices…" Crowfrost rolled his eyes at Ivytail.

They trekked through Shadowclan territory. Silverpaw studied the land as they went along. She tried to breathe as shallow as she could to keep the reek of Shadowclan out. "Could their stench be any worse?" Silverpaw murmured under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ratscar growled. His eyes blazed and he unsheathed his claws that looked as sharp as eagle talons.

"N-nothing… I- I didn't say an-anything," Silverpaw stuttered.

"What. Didn't Thunderclan ever teach you kits how to speak?" Dawnpaw sneered. Silverpaw growled at her.

"Dawnpaw!" Ivytail snarled. "Go back to camp and check the elders for ticks!"

"Why?" Dawnpaw whined. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to. You have to do it because you never shut your mouth!" Tigerheart yowled. "You should be respectful of your mentor and listen to her because you could get much worse from Blackstar! Or me."

"Ugh! I can't believe you two," Dawnpaw rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Dawnpaw! We are speaking to Blackstar when we get back," Ivytail snarled. Dawnpaw looked terrified.

"Good luck," Silverpaw whispered.

"Be quiet!" Dawnpaw snarled.

Eventually, they made it to the Shadowclan camp. Silverpaw heard kits playing in the nursery. Then a white kit with black ears came to running towards Silverpaw, looking back over her shoulder at a gray tabby kit. The white kit squeaked, "You can't get me, Cloverkit!"

"Yes I can, Beekit!" Cloverkit squeaked back to Beekit. They ran right into Silverpaw.

Beekit looked up, her eyes wide. "Invader!" She squealed. "Help! Thunderclan is attacking!" Warriors ran out of their dens, looking fierce and defensive.

Blackstar came out of his den. "What is going on here?"

"This is the trespasser I told you about, Blackstar," Dawnpaw said sweetly.

"What is your name?" Russetfur asked as she walked over.

"Silverpaw," Silverpaw meowed nervously. A gasp went through the Shadowclan. Even the kits froze.

The cats started whispering to each other. Silverpaw could only hear make out some short words and phrases. "Silverpaw...silver...silver swan…"

Russetfur went over to Blackstar and whispered something into his ear. This time, Silverpaw could hear what they were saying. "Blackstar, if she is one of The Four, then maybe Thunderclan will give us something for her. Greencough is spreading around, and Snowbird, Ripplekit, and Yarrowkit just got it this morning. Thunderclan might give us some catmint, or more," Russetfur finished evilly. Blackstar nodded his head slowly.

"Whitewater, Tawnypelt, Oakfur. Put her in the prisoner den, and Kinkfur, you guard her," Blackstar commanded as he kneaded his black paws in the pine covered soil. Silverpaw was shoved into Tawnypelt by Oakfur, and was led to a small, cold, and dark den.

Silverpaw turned around. "Could I have some moss for bedding?" A small tortoiseshell she-cat stormed over.

"No you can't have anything you little annoying trespassing Thunderclan apprentice that cares nothing about borders!" she yowled.

"Olivepaw!" Crowfrost growled. "Leave our prisoner alone. You are going on a patrol now." Olivepaw brightened and scampered across the camp to join the midnight patrol.

"Can I have some moss?" Silverpaw repeated. "Or food?"

"No bedding for you, but here is a mouse," Kinkfur told Silverpaw. It was the smallest mouse Silverpaw had ever seen.

"Thanks?" Silverpaw ate her mouse. It was hardly a mouthful. "Is that it?" Kinkfur just growled.

"I'll be right back. If you even think of going anywhere, I'll have my bedding lined with Thunderclan pelt tonight," She told Silverpaw.

Silverpaw ignored the threat. "And what makes you think I'll try to escape? Worried that Blackstar would be angry, _Kinkkit_?"

Kinkfur stiffened and turned around. "What did you just call me?"

"Didn't you hear me call you _Kinkkit_ ," Silverpaw teased, "or are you getting deaf and ready to retire to the elder's den."

Kinkfur's eyes blazed with anger. "You little fox-hearted, mouse-brained kit!"

"Are you looking at your reflection right now?"

"Okay," Kinkfur sneered, "Time for a Thunderclan nest!"

" _No_!" Rockpaw yowled and burst into camp, landing on Kinkfur's shoulders. Grasspaw and Swanpaw jumped in after him. Grasspaw tripped her, while Swanpaw neatly sliced at Kinkfur's throat. Kinkfur kicked Grasspaw. Then all four of them raced out of camp. When they were in the middle of Shadowclan territory, Kinkfur bit on Silverpaw's tail. Swanpaw scratched Kinkfur's muzzle. Rockpaw dived underneath Kinkfur and scratched at her belly. Kinkfur let go of Silverpaw, then lunged at her. Silverpaw yowled in fury and clamped her jaws on Kinkfur's neck. She dropped dead on the ground.

All four of them stared at Kinkfur's dead body. "Let's go before we get caught," Swanpaw rushed her littermates away. "Silverpaw, don't worry. We won't mention this, ever." Rockpaw and Grasspaw both nodded their heads. They all went back to Thunderclan territory.


	6. The Gathering

"If I would've been in Shadowclan territory for much longer, I don't think that I'll be able to smell anything except for their reek for another moon!" Silverpaw exclaimed. They started traveling through the territory back to Thunderclan camp.

"Silverkit!" Millie ran over.

"I'm _Silverpaw_ ," Silverpaw told her.

She Graystripe came over. "You're back! What happened?" The Clan came over to listen.

"Well…" Silverpaw started. "Cinderheart was showing me around the forest, and we raced to the Shadowclan border. We accidentally crossed the border by a mouse-length, and we got captured. We started to run and Cinderheart got away, but they caught me and took me to their camp. Kinkfur was going to kill me. Then, Swanpaw, Rockpaw, and Grasspaw came and saved me, and we ran back here." The warriors looked amazed. They broke away, chattering excitedly like birds. Silverpaw went to the nursery to see Daisy.

"Silverpaw! Come look," Poppyfrost called from the nursery, "my kits came!"

Silverpaw went into the nursery to see seven tiny kits. "They're early…"

"Yeah, I know. But Jayfeather says they are healthy!" Poppyfrost told Silverpaw proudly. "This gray tom is Stormkit, the small white she-kit is Petalkit, the cream she-kit is Daisykit, named after Daisy, the brown tom is Sparrowkit, the ginger is tom Sunkit, the fluffy white she-kit is Snowkit, and the black she-kit is Nightkit. Leafpool says they should open their eyes soon." Almost as a response, Nightkit opened her eyes, but then fell asleep. "Aren't they adorable?" Silverpaw smiled.

Wait, Silverpaw thought, the Rose of the Silver Swan in the Night. The prophecy is for me and three others. Swanpaw and me, Silverpaw, are the Silver Swan! What if Nightkit is the Night? She probably is! But who is the Rose?

"Silverpaw? Are you okay?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Silverpaw said. "Congratulations, Poppyfrost. Brightheart? I didn't know you were expecting."

"I'm having mine and Cloudtail's kits," Brightheart responded proudly. "I've been expecting for two moons, it's just I'm not having many kits. Leafpool says that they might be early."

"Good luck Brightheart." Silverpaw left the nursery. _Should I tell Swanpaw about the prophecy?_ Silverpaw went over to her, but Firestar called for a Clan meeting.

"As you all probably know, it is a full moon, so we have a Gathering tonight. Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Sandstorm will be the warriors coming. Swanpaw, Rockpaw, and Silverpaw will come too. Let's go." Firestar left the camp with with his chosen warriors following.

"Bye Grasspaw. We will tell you all about it when we get back," Silverpaw told her brother. Grasspaw just sighed, disappointed, and went into the empty apprentice's den. Silverpaw felt a surge of anger at Firestar. _How could he take Swanpaw, Rockpaw, and me, but not Grasspaw? We are littermates!_ Silverpaw furiously went up to Firestar. "Why didn't you-"

"Silverpaw," Firestar replied calmly, "we can talk about this later." Silverpaw felt even more anger bubbling up inside her. Her fur pricked up.

"Silverpaw." Swanpaw came up to her. "Let's not bother Firestar on our first Gathering." Swanpaw led Silverpaw away from Firestar and back to Rockpaw. Eventually, they made it to the tree. Firestar and Brambleclaw went on the tree with ease. Lionblaze, Birchfall, Sandstorm, Berrynose, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight followed.

"Go ahead," Icecloud gestured for Swanpaw, Rockpaw, and Silverpaw to go next.

"I'll go first since _I_ am the bravest," Rockpaw told us. He jumped on the tree, and immediately fell into a shallow part of the lake with a loud splash.

"Graceful," Swanpaw commented. She jumped onto the tree, and fell into the lake next to Rockpaw. A fish jumped over Swanpaw's head, and she leaped into the air, yowling in terror.

"Swanpaw, it was just a-" Rockpaw cut off as Swanpaw pushed him into the water again. "At this rate, I'll never get dry."

"I'll show you how it's done," Silverpaw told them. She unsheathed her claws, something Swanpaw and Rockpaw forgot to do, and used all the power in her hind legs to land on the tree with a swift leap. "Learn from the master."

"I can do that, I just tripped, that's all," Rockpaw said, trying to recover himself. He forgot to unsheathe his claws and fell into the lake once again.

"Swanpaw, unsheathe your claws so you can get a better grip on the tree," Silverpaw told her. Swanpaw jumped and landed with Silverpaw.

"And I suppose you couldn't have told me this before I jumped?" Rockpaw asked.

"But then I wouldn't have seen you fall into the lake again," Silverpaw said innocently. "Keep trying."

"Yes, master," He joked. Rockpaw tried three more times, and on the fourth, he finally made it. "First try!" The mentors looked at each other, amused at him. They followed their apprentices on and across the tree to the island.

Almost as soon as they arrived, Onestar called for the Gathering to start. "Prey is running well in Windclan territory. Willowclaw has given birth to Cherrykit, Skykit, and Blazekit."

Leopardstar went next. "There are many fish in the lake, and Graymist had three kits, Hailkit, Owlkit, and Falconkit. Also, we have some new apprentices, Finchpaw, Doepaw, Eaglepaw, and Rosepaw. Riverclan has some new warriors, Minnowtail, Copperfur, Robinwing, Mallowpelt, and Pebblefoot."

Then Firestar spoke. "We have plenty of prey and even more good news. Poppyfrost had seven kits, Stormkit, Petal, Daisykit, kit, Flamekit, Snowkit, and Nightkit. Brightheart has moved into the nursery with Cloudtail's kits. Also, we have four new apprentices, Rockpaw, Grasspaw, Swanpaw, and Silverpaw." Silverpaw felt all the clans staring right at her. Does everyone know about the prophecy?

"Silverpaw," Dustpelt hissed, "act like a warrior, not a kit. Don't let the other Clans think Thunderclan warriors are soft and scared kittypets." Silverpaw sat straight up and puffed out her chest, trying to look taller than she really is. Silverpaw knew she was barely taller than a 4 moon old kit, but she didn't want to look weak. She looked around at the cats cheering for her. That Windclan apprentice, Rosepaw, seemed to have taken an interest in Silverpaw and her littermates.

Finally, Blackstar spoke. "There is a murderer on the loose." A hush went through the Clans. "Our warrior Kinkfur was killed. Killed by Thunderclan." Swanpaw, Rockpaw, and Silverpaw exchanged glances.

"Blackstar," Firestar started, "how dare you blame my Clan for a crime like that."

"Your apprentice was caught trespassing on Shadowclan territory, and she escaped the day we found her body. _Silverpaw_." The Clans started murmuring to each other.

"How must you expect the Clans to believe that an _apprentice_ , with _no_ training, who was seeing the forest for her first time could kill an experienced and trained warrior?" Firestar questioned.

"Certainly we must not allow a crime to go unpunished, for she might do something again," Blackstar growled, looking at Silverpaw.

"Honestly, Blackstar, I find your story _very_ hard to believe," Leopardstar said. Onestar nodded in agreement.

Blackstar unsheathed his claws. "Then," he sneered, "all of you are as empty headed as your Thunderclan friend here."

Shadowclan seemed to be ready to fight. Their claws were unsheathed and their fur was spiked. Silverpaw felt the fur on her back prickling with fright. Swanpaw had her claws digging into the soil, waiting for Shadowclan to attack at any moment. Rockpaw looked terrified too, but he tried to hide it. A gust of cold air went through Silverpaw's fur. The Clans looked up and saw there was an ominous dark cloud covering the full moon.

"Starclan is angry!" Someone shouted.

"Shadowclan! We are leaving. Leopardstar, Onestar, let's see who's side you're on when one of your cats disappear." With that, he jumped off the tree, and left with his Clan following. The other leaders were talking amongst themselves in private, so we all broke apart to talk to one another. Silverpaw saw Rockpaw talking to Rosepaw. She went closer to hear.

"So… uh… is this your first Gathering?" Rockpaw asked.

"Yeah. I can tell this is your first. You want to see me tonight?" Rosepaw asked.

Rockpaw looked as if he was going to burst. "Sure!"

"Meet me here as soon as you can tonight," Rosepaw said.

Silverpaw was so angry. _Is she really going to meet my brother?! Silverpaw stormed away. I can't believe Rockpaw could fall for her!_ She climbed a tree, so she could think in peace. She was so distracted, she didn't even notice a cat above her until he fell.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Silverpaw scented he was a Winclan apprentice.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you! I was just climbing this tree," he told Silverpaw.

"You mean _falling_ from this tree," Silverpaw joked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Flamepaw. What is your name," Flamepaw asked.

"Silverpaw," she responded.

"I'm guessing this is your first Gathering," Silverpaw nodded and Flamepaw continued, "this is mine too. I'm seven moons, so I didn't get to the first Gathering. Onestar says it is rare for apprentices to go on their first moon. They must be really special."

Special like a prophecy? "Umm… I'm here on my first moon," Silverpaw told him, kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Do you have any siblings?" Flamepaw asked randomly.

"Yeah. That white cat over there is my sister, Swanpaw, my brother, Rockpaw, is over there, and we have another brother, Grasspaw, but he didn't come."

"That is your brother!" Flamepaw exclaimed. "Rosepaw is my sister. Our mother was a rouge that couldn't take care of us, and didn't want us in the same Clan. I'm sure you heard they're sneaking out tonight." Silverpaw nodded angrily. "What do you think of us meeting up and seeing what they're doing?"

"Sure," Silverpaw said. "Let's meet up in this tree."

"Thunderclan! We are leaving!" Firestar called. Onestar and Leopardstar called for their Clans.

"Bye, Flamepaw."

"I hope I'll see you tonight!"

 _What? I hope I see you tonight? Does he like me? No, of course not. I hope._


	7. Spying

Silverpaw awoke to the sound of a cat sneaking through camp. She was about to call an alarm when she realized it was Rockpaw. _Out to see Rosepaw I suppose. Oh no! I forgot about Flamepaw! He is probably waiting for me!_ Thornclaw was guarding the entrance, so Silverpaw went out the dirt place tunnel. She followed Rockpaw through the forest. He ran on the ground, so Silverpaw decided to follow through the trees. Somehow, she could climb even though she was never taught. Silverpaw leaped up into the tree, and jumped from branch to branch, following Rockpaw. After what felt like forever, she made it to the island. She snuck through the undergrowth to the tree that Flamepaw told her to be at. She silently climbed up the trunk.

"Silverpaw," Flamepaw hissed, "is that you?"

She hulled herself up onto the branch. "Yeah, it's me."

"Good," Flamepaw sighed with relief. "I thought you were Weaslefur or Breezepelt. They were watching me all day!"

"It's not as bad as being a Shadowclan prisoner and everyone keeps repeating your name while being threatened by your guard and kits thinking you are invading camp."

Flamepaw nodded slightly amused. "True."

"Anyway… I wonder what's happening."

Silverpaw looked towards Rockpaw. He was looking for something which was probably Rosepaw. She felt Flamepaw staring at her. _Please look away. Please look away. Please look away._ Almost as a response, he looked away towards Rockpaw. _Thank you! Finally… I can now focus on what I came here for._

Rosepaw came out of the bracken. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Rosepaw. Swanpaw took awhile to fall asleep."

"Have you ever tried to swim?" Rosepaw asked.

"I swam in the lake when we were coming."

"No you didn't!" Rosepaw laughed. "I saw you were trying to show off to your sisters and fell off into shallow water. Come on! I'll teach you how to swim."

"Only if I get you to climb a tree to the top," Rockpaw offered.

"Deal," Rosepaw told him formally. "Come on. I'll even teach you how to fish. They don't taste that bad as you Thunderclan cats think. If you eat a fish, I'll try what you eat."

"Deal," Rockpaw repeated what Rosepaw said earlier. "Okay. So how do you swim?"

Rosepaw waded into the water with Rockpaw hesitantly following. "Okay, come a bit farther then pretend you are running, but use swifter and longer movements." She swam out into the lake.

"Like this?" Rockpaw attempted, and immediately sunk like the rock he is named after.

Rosepaw rolled her eyes and dove. She came up with a gasping Rockpaw, and swam them both to the land.

"Nice swimming," Rosepaw laughed.

"Thanks," Rockpaw croaked out. He coughed up water multiple times. "Can I try that again?" He didn't wait for an answer. He went into the water with Rosepaw next to him.

She went out to the point where she had to swim. "Remember where the drop off is."

Rockpaw went farther and succeed. "I'm swimming! I can't believe it!" He then murmured, "I'm not turning into Riverclan, am I? I don't want to be like those fish-faces."

Rosepaw swam over to Rockpaw. "So you think we Riverclan cats are fish-faces? Well, I wouldn't expect more from a leaf-head.

"Leaf-head?" Rockpaw asked. "Why leaf-head?"

"Because Thunderclan cats seem to love your trees," Rosepaw answered simply.

"True," Rockpaw agreed. "I can't even imagine how it would feel to live out on the moor with Windclan. It's too open! Not to mention there are dogs, and your only protection is to squeeze down a rabbit hole."

"That is one thing we can both agree on," Rosepaw told him. "But I'd prefer living in Riverclan and being able to fish. Speaking of fish, do you want me to teach you?"

"Teach me what?" Rockpaw asked.

"Teach you how to fish, Leaf-head," Rosepaw insulted.

"In Thunderclan we say mouse-brain," Rockpaw pointed out.

"Great!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "Now you have a leaf head with a mouse's brain. Soon you might also have a fish's face."

"Thanks," Rockpaw said sarcastically. "Alright. How do you fish?"

"Stand near the edge," Rosepaw commanded. "If you fish during the day, you have to make sure your shadow isn't over the water, or else the fish will be scared away." A fish swam near Rosepaw. "When a fish comes close-" Rosepaw flipped the fish out of the water with her paw, and she killed it with a swift bite. "you do that. Got it?"

Rockpaw nodded. He followed her directions and caught a small fish. "I did it!"

"Alright! Now we can eat." Rosepaw dug into her fish.

Rockpaw took a bite. "Ew yuck!" He spat it out.

"Leaf-head, you need to scrape off the scales."

Rockpaw did what she told. "It's still disgusting." He managed to swallow the fish. "Now you have to climb a tree."

"Fun times," Rosepaw said sarcastically.

Rockpaw went to the nearest tree, which just happened to be the one Silverpaw and Flamepaw were perched on.

"Wait, Rockpaw," Rosepaw opened her jaws to smell. "I smell something…"

Silverpaw and Flamepaw exchanged looks of terror. "Of course. You probably smell all the Clans that came here," Rockpaw told her, annoyed. His tone changed to a joking manner. "Are you just trying not to climb a tree?

Rosepaw looked straight into his eyes. "Rockpaw, we are leaving," she said in a strangely calm tone.

Rockpaw's eyes glazed over. "We are leaving…" His calm and quiet voice sent chills through Silverpaw's fur. It was quiet and distracted, almost like he was in a trance. Then he returned to normal. "Alright, bye, Rosepaw."

"Bye, Rockpaw. See you tomorrow?"

"Uhh… I don't know. I know it is against the Warrior Code," Rockpaw said, debating.

"Rockpaw, you are coming tomorrow," Rosepaw told him.

Rockpaw went into the trance. "I am coming tomorrow." He shook his head, as if he had a fly buzzing on his ear. "Bye, Rosepaw, see you tomorrow." He went over to the fallen tree.

"Bye, Rockpaw." Rosepaw jumped into the water and swam off.

Silverpaw turned to Flamepaw. Suddenly she felt weird. Her vision blurred, and she felt herself being thrown off her paws.


	8. The Vision

Silverpaw saw a silver cat

"Stay safe, my dear kits," the silver cat said.

"Cloud? Don't leave us," a white kit begged.

"Rose, you and Flame will be fine," Cloud told them.

"Why are you leaving us?" Flame asked. "Can you stay with me and Rose? Please?"

"Flame," Cloud said sadly. "If I stay, Storm will kill us all. Remember that he loved you both very much, but the raccoon made him sick. Now split up and leave. Now."

"Bye, Cloud," Rose and Flame said in unison.

Cloud spun around. "Storm." A mangled orange cat came out of the bushes. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth was foaming. He lunged at Cloud. She tried to dodge his blow, but Storm was too fast. He jumped onto Cloud's back, and raked his claws along her spine. Cloud tried to throw him off but she collapsed.

"Now… I will kill you," Storm snarled menacingly.

"I will always love you and our kits, Storm," Cloud rasped. Storm growled and bit down on her throat. Cloud fell limp on the ground.

"Cloud! No!" Flame yowled. Storm leered over the kits, growling.


	9. A Little Scare

Silverpaw felt herself hit something hard. She felt like she was going to be sick. "Sil-Silverpaw?" Flamepaw stammered. "Are you okay?"

Silverpaw's head stopped spinning, and she opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground with Flamepaw standing over her. "What happened?" Silverpaw managed to say.

"You froze, and then fell out of the tree we were on," Flamepaw told her, scared. Silverpaw staggered to her paws. "Do you need help?"

Silverpaw tried to block out the pain in her leg. "No, I'm fine. I just need to sleep back at camp." They went across the tree-bridge. "Bye, Flamepaw."

"Bye, Silverpaw." They went their separate ways. Silverpaw tried to walk on her hurt leg. When she put a little weight on it, shooting pain went through her paw to her back. Silverpaw decided to limp on three paws to camp.


	10. Heartbreak

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting." Silverpaw heard Firestar's voice ring out across camp. It has been a couple moons since Silverpaw and Flamepaw spied on Rockpaw and Rosepaw. Rockpaw has been really tired every morning. Silverpaw suspects he's been with Rosepaw.

Swanpaw walked up to Silverpaw. "Do you think Poppyfrost's kits are becoming apprentices?"

"Probably," Silverpaw answered.

"Sparrowkit, Stormkit, Daisykit, Petalkit, Sunkit, Snowkit, and Nightkit. All of you have reached the age of six moons old, and are ready to become apprentices. Sparrowkit, you will now be known as Sparrowpaw. Sparrowpaw, your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope you pass down all you know to Sparrowpaw so he can become a warrior."

"Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw!"

"Stormkit. From this day forward you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Foxleap. I wish you both good luck."

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw!"

"Daisykit. Until you become a warrior, you will be called Daisypaw. Birchfall, you will mentor Daisypaw. Teach her everything you know so she can be a successful warrior.

"Daisypaw! Daisypaw!"

"Sunkit. Now on, you will be known as Sunpaw. Sandstorm, you will mentor Sunpaw. Sandstorm, you are a very experienced warrior, and I know you will pass down everything you know to Sunpaw.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

"Snowkit. You will now be known as Snowpaw. Whitewing, you will be Snowpaw's mentor. Teach her so she will be as good as a warrior as you are.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!"

"Nightkit. Now you will be known as Nightpaw. Graystripe, you will mentor Nightpaw. Teach her everything you know so she will be ready for whatever lies ahead of her."

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw!"

Jayfeather went up Highledge. "Even though I still have many moons to serve Thunderclan, I have agreed to take on an apprentice."

"Petalkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?"

Petalkit looked up. "I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all of Thunderclan will go with you."

The Clan chanted the new apprentice's names. "Petalpaw! Nightpaw! Snowpaw! Sunpaw! Daisypaw! Stormpaw! Sparrowpaw!

Silverpaw was too busy thinking to cheer for them. She didn't understand what Firestar had said. _'Teach her well so she will be ready for whatever lies ahead of her' What does Firestar mean? Does he know about the prophecy? I don't want to tell them yet. I'll wait until their power shows. But what am I looking for?_ Suddenly, the image of Kinkfur's dead body laying on the ground appeared in Silverpaw's head. _Blackstar. What will happen? Shadowclan almost attacked us at the Gathering. I need to talk to Firestar._

Silverpaw went into the entrance of Firestar's den. "Silverpaw, is everything okay?" Firestar was in the back with Brambleclaw.

"Well, I have a question about the Warrior Code," Silverpaw told them.

"Come in," Brambleclaw offered.

Silverpaw sat in front of them. "This is completely hypothetical, but let's say that I had to kill another warrior to protect myself. Is that allowed in the Warrior Code?"

"Well…" Brambleclaw started.

"This is about Kinkfur, isn't it?" Firestar questioned.

"I'm sorry, Firestar. I was trying to get away, but she was threatening me. Kinkfur was going to kill me and my littermates. I was just trying to protect us." Silverpaw hung her head in shame.

"Silverpaw," Brambleclaw soothed, "it's okay."

"No, it's not! I killed Kinkfur," Silverpaw wailed.

Firestar sat next to Silverpaw, and wrapped his tail around Silverpaw. "Silverpaw. It is okay. Rule 14 of the Warrior Code: An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. You may have killed Kinkfur, but the way you told me the story shows that you killed her in self-defense."

"Thanks, Firestar. Thanks, Brambleclaw." Silverpaw left Firestar's den. She felt a lot of weight come off her back.

"Hey! Silverpaw!" Cinderheart ran up to Silverpaw. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Silverpaw asked.

"We are going on a border patrol. We are going to the Shadowclan border," Cinderheart told her. Silverpaw shuddered. She wasn't on Shadowclan's somewhat nice side. Silverpaw followed Cinderheart to the patrol. There was Swanpaw with Icecloud, Rockpaw with Spiderleg, and Grasspaw with Dustpelt.

Dustpelt went over to Silverpaw. "What took you so long? We have been waiting for you!"

Silverpaw shuffled her paws nervously. "I was just speaking with Firestar. I didn't know I was on a patrol."

"Alright. Dustpelt, we get the point. Now let Icecloud lead this patrol," Spiderleg told him sternly.

"Thanks, Spiderleg," Icecloud nuzzled him. She realized everyone was staring. "Okay, so we are going to the Shadowclan border since there have been some scents on our side. Be ready for anything." They set off towards the border. About halfway to the next border, Silverpaw looked over towards Swanpaw. She was gone.

"Where is Swanpaw?" Silverpaw asked Icecloud.

"She should be with us," Icecloud said.

Swanpaw burst out of the bushes. "Shadowclan is over the border!" The patrol followed Swanpaw. Silverpaw recognized a few of them. Russetfur, Snaketail, Ratscar, Toadfoot, Crowfrost, Dawnpaw, Ivytail, and another apprentice was there.

"Russetfur!" Icecloud confronted the Shadowclan patrol. "Why are you on Thunderclan's territory?"

Russetfur looked at the patrol. "Blackstar sent us." She glared at Silverpaw.

The apprentice stepped forward. "I'm Brokenpaw."

 _Wait. Brokenpaw. That sounds familiar, but from where?_

Brokenpaw continued. "Kinkfur was my mother." He shot a murderous look at Silverpaw. "And you killed her! Blackstar agreed that we should avenge Kinkfur's death."

"Maybe if she didn't threaten me and my littermates, she might be alive," Silverpaw gasped when she realized she just admitted to Shadowclan that she killed Kinkfur.

Russetfur shot a smug look at the Thunderclan patrol, then looked at her patrol. "Shadowclan, attack!"

The Thunderclan patrol met them with a storm of battle. Silverpaw was fighting Toadfoot. He lunged at her, snapping for her throat. Silverpaw stepped on his head, and onto his back. She dug her claws into his shoulders.

"Let go of me!" He yowled in pain.

"This is for you hurting my mentor, and for calling me a kit," Silverpaw used her back claws to tear the fur along his spine. He shrieked and ran off.

"Silverpaw, help!" Silverpaw heard Grasspaw's cry. He was pinned on the ground by Brokenpaw.

"No!" Silverpaw rammed her shoulder into Brokenpaw. He crashed against a tree. He got up, struggling with his twisted back leg. "That's why you are called Brokenpaw. Your leg was broken" she murmured to herself. "Hey, Brokenpaw! Are you too _broken_ to fight?"

"I may not be able to defeat you. I'll destroy something you love instead!" With that, he lunged at Grasspaw. Brokenpaw clamped his jaws on Grasspaw's throat. Grasspaw struggled in his grip. Brokenpaw stepped on his chest, ripping Grasspaw's neck. His blood-chilling shriek split through the air. Before Silverpaw could do anything, Grasspaw went limp. He was dead.

"Shadowclan!" Russetfur yowled. "We are done here. Kinkfur has been avenged. Let's go." Brokenpaw went through the brush back to his patrol. Silverpaw heard they go back to their territory.

"What did they mean?" Silverpaw heard Spiderleg. "How did they get what they want?"

Silverpaw emerged from the bush. Cinderheart noticed something was wrong. "Silverpaw, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She just shook her head. She didn't know what to say to them. Dustpelt looked around. "Where's Grasspaw?" Silverpaw went through the brush, back to Grasspaw. They followed her.

"Grasspaw… he's dead?" Rockpaw went over to his brother. Swanpaw and Silverpaw followed.

Dustpelt went up to his apprentice. "How did this happen?"

They all looked at Silverpaw. She was at a loss for words. Icecloud broke the silence. "Let's carry Grasspaw back to camp."

They made it back to camp, carrying Grasspaw. Once they arrived, cats flooded out of the dens, across camp to the patrol. Firestar came out of his den. "What is going on here?"

"Firestar, we were attacked by Shadowclan at the border. Silverpaw knows what happened," Icecloud told him.

"Silverpaw, come up and tell us," Firestar commanded.

Silverpaw climbed her way up to Highledge, and stood next to Firestar. He stepped back. For some reason, it felt natural to look over the Clan. _Am I supposed to be a leader?_ She shook the idea out of her head. "Icecloud led us to the Shadowclan border-"

"Is it Icecloud's fault, then?" A voice called from the Clan.

"I never said that," Silverpaw growled. "We were going to check the border, and see if there are any scents on our side. When we got there, there was a Shadowclan patrol on Thunderclan territory."

"Who were they?" Silverpaw heard Squirrelflight ask.

"There was Russetfur, Snaketail, Ratscar, Toadfoot, Crowfrost, Dawnpaw, Ivytail, and Brokenpaw. Russetfur told us that Blackstar wanted to avenge Kinkfur's death. They attacked us. Brokenpaw was attacking Grasspaw. After a while, it was obvious that Grasspaw was defeated, but Brokenpaw kept attacking." The Clan growled and snarled. Tears started flowing down Silverpaw's face."I knocked Brokenpaw off into a tree. He tried to attack me, but couldn't catch me. He gave up and told me, 'I may not be able to defeat you. I'll destroy something you love instead.' He grabbed Grasspaw on the throat, and stepped on his chest to rip his neck." Silverpaw felt she couldn't go on any longer. She managed to choke out, "Grasspaw struggled, but then died." Silverpaw realized with a shock that the name Brokenpaw was familiar. _It was used by Brokenstar! Is Brokenpaw trying to follow in Brokenstar's paw steps?_


	11. Didn't Expect That

Silverpaw was once again walking through another forest. I'm in Starclan again! "Bluestar? Are you here?"

Bluestar came out of the bushes. "I suppose you are wondering why I summoned you here." Silverpaw nodded. "Listen up, I will only tell you this once. You know who the Four are. You must wait until their powers show, then you will tell."

Silverpaw looked up at her. "But what are the powers?"

Bluestar held her gaze. "One can see other's past, into their heads and memories. One can change the form they appear to be. One can see past others, and change their minds. One can change their fall and rise. All are natural leaders. But be warned, every power has a cost." Bluestar faded into starry darkness.

"'Every power has a cost.' What does she mean?" Silverpaw asked herself.

"Silverpaw… Silverpaw… Silverpaw…" There was that voice again. It was soft, mysterious. Silverpaw felt chills through her pelt.

 _Maybe I can find out who that voice belongs to._ Silverpaw followed her ears. The ground and sky started changing. The shadows started to become terrifying, as if someone was watching.

"Hey, kit!" With a shock, Silverpaw realized she went into the Dark Forest again. Tigerstar and the other members were surrounding her, ready to pounce at any moment. Silverpaw recognized some from nursery stories. There was Mapleshade. She was the one that punished Crookedstar by having his mate, mother, and kits die. Next to her was Clawface. He killed Spottedleaf on an attack on Thunderclan with Brokenstar. Brokenstar was snarling at her. Then there was Hawkfrost, who tried to kill Firestar. Darkstripe was next to him. Darkstripe fed death berries to Sorreltail when she was just a kit. There were others that Silverpaw didn't recognize.

"A kit like yourself shouldn't be here alone," a big cat with one eye snarled.

"One Eye, she's an apprentice," a white tom informed him.

"Snowtuft, you coward! You don't tell One Eye anything," Mapleshade commanded. Snowtuft looked at the ground in embarrassed.

"Aww. Is little Snowkit going to cry? Too bad your family in Starclan can't comfort you," a grey and white tom sneered.

"Says the one who failed to become leader because of your silly mate's sister; _Bluestar_ ," Brokenstar snarled. "Thistleclaw, you failed to Bluestar."

"The only reason you didn't come to the Place of No Stars sooner is because of Bluestar, Brokenstar. And then your mother killed you after she made you blind," Hawkfrost said.

"Bluestar was always a nuisance," Tigerstar told them.

"Just like her kits. They take after their stupid mother," Snowtuft laughed.

Silverpaw couldn't her rage any longer. "Bluestar is not stupid!" She yowled as she launched into Snowtuft. Silverpaw's vision turned red as she battered at Snowtuft, claws unsheathed. Snowtuft yowled in pain when Silverpaw scratched at his face, but she didn't care. Silverpaw sliced at Snowtuft's throat as he squirmed underneath her. It took three warriors to pull Silverpaw away from him.

"Hey, what were you doing!" Hawkfrost yowled. "You almost killed him!"

Silverpaw looked over at Snowtuft. His fur was matted with his own blood, which was pumping out of deep scrapes all over his body. Looking at him made Silverpaw feel sick. "I-I'm sorry. I don't-"

" _No_ ," Tigerstar said. He looked at Silverpaw, seeming to take everything in. "Silverpaw. Do you want to be the best warrior ever? Well, if you join us, we can help you. Any time you go to sleep, we can train you to be the best."

"That is a great offer, but I can't," Silverpaw told him.

"Why not?" Antpelt asked. "You can be the bestest."

"I don't think bestest is a word, Antpelt," Silverpaw pointed out.

"The kit just corrected you," One Eye pointed out, in case Snowtuft didn't notice.

Silverpaw felt a wave of embarrassment coming from Antpelt. "You know what I mean."

"Well… I'll do it," Silverpaw told them.

The Dark Forest warriors cheered. Tigerstar went up to her. He looked almost proud. _Almost_. "Alright. We'll start training tomorrow."

"Silverpaw!" She spun around. Bluestar was staring at her in a mix of horror and disapproval.

"Scram! It's Bluestar!" The Dark Forest cats scrambled on top of the rock, and out of sight.

"Silverpaw!" Bluestar repeated. Silverpaw went over to her, guiltily. "You have to leave now." Silverpaw ran out of the Place of No Stars. But she wasn't ready to leave yet. Silverpaw followed Bluestar through the forest. Bluestar went into a large hollow with nine tall, pointed rocks. There were cats on each rock. Silverpaw recognized a few. There was Crookedstar. He was easy to point out because of his jaw. There was also Raggedstar. Silverpaw heard from the other warriors that Raggedstar was the one that got killed by Brokenstar, his son. Also, Tallstar was there. He died on the Great Journey. Bluestar was on the rock next to him. Then there were five other cats that Silverpaw had never seen or heard about.

"I needed to meet with you for a reason you should know about," Bluestar announced. "I found Silverpaw in the Place of No Stars again."

"Do you think Silverpaw is joining the Dark Forest?" A black cat asked.

"Now, Tall Shadow. We must not get ahead of ourselves. Remember, last time she was in the Dark Forest, she ran away as soon as she saw Tigerstar and Darkstripe," a silver tom stated.

"Riverstar, you know that we've changed our names. Once again, my name is Shadowstar, just like how you aren't River Ripple anymore," Shadowstar said. "Anyway. Clear Sky-sorry, Skystar, you have something to say?

"Never mind how we changed our names!" Skystar hissed. "The Four must be killed! They are too dangerous. Even though Skyclan has been exiled from the forest, I vow my loyalty to the Clans, and I won't let four young cats to destroy them! We must kill them and protect our Clans."

"If you 'protect' them like how you did with your camp, by killing every non-Clan cat and exiling injured cats, then the Clans are doomed anyway! You even banished your brother, drove your mate out, disappointed your own mother, and exiled me, your own son, three times!"

"Thunder," a brown she-cat soothed.

"It's Thunderstar, Windstar, or should I say, Wind Runner," he growled.

Windstar just flicked her ears. "Thunderstar, this isn't the time to be arguing with your father. We have a problem to figure out."

"I'm sure when Silverpaw, Swanpaw, Rosepaw, and Nightpaw figure it out, they'll be fine. Just as long as Silverpaw tells them when their powers start to show," Raggedstar told them.

"If she doesn't tell them at the right time, we must kill them," Skystar hissed. "Or if she joins the Dark Forest."

"Should I watch over her?" Bluestar asks.

"No," Riverstar says. "We will know if she betrays us-"

"If she does," Skystar growls while scraping his claws in the rock, "they must die."

"We can't just rob four young apprentices, that are barely older than kits, and end their lives. They still have so much ahead of them," Bluestar said, barely hiding emotion. Silverpaw collapsed on the ground. Her mind whirled. Then she was standing in the snow. Ahead of her was Bluestar. She was huddled in a hole in the snow with three tiny kits.

"Get off, I want to sleep," complained a dark gray kit. A light gray kit wriggled off him.

Bluestar looked at a small gray and white kit. "Mosskit?" Mosskit didn't move. "Mosskit!"

Bluestar licked Mosskit's fur. "Mosskit, please wake up. Please. There's warmth and safety just on the other side of the river. Your father will look after you, I promise. Just a little bit farther, my tiny, brave daughter."

Silverpaw was overwhelmed with emotion for Bluestar and her tiny, unmoving kit. _It's too is too cold out here. She won't make it._

A starry white cat with black-tipped ears appeared next to Bluestar. "Bluefur," she said. "Let her go. I'll look after her."

Bluestar, then Bluefur, looked at the she-cat. "No! Snowfur, don't take her, please."

Snowfur looked at her sister. "She is already gone. There is nothing you can do."

Bluefur gathered all her kits at her belly. They stirred, but none of them woke. "She wasn't supposed to die."

"It was her time. I'll take care of her in Starclan." With that, Snowfur faded into the darkness.

"Mistykit, Stonekit. We are going to see your father in Riverclan," Bluefur told her remaining kits.

Silverpaw woke up in Starclan Forest again. Everything was spinning. Her vision was becoming fuzzy and dark. _No, I can't go from Starclan yet._ She wanted to ask Bluestar about the kits. She stumbled forward. Bluestar was leaving the clearing. Silverpaw tried to run, but tripped on her own paws. Silverpaw collapsed and everything went black.

Sometime later Silverpaw awoke to being jabbed in the side. "Silverpaw? Are you okay?"


	12. The Fox

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Silverpaw went out into the clearing. Swanpaw and Rockpaw went next to her. They were in front of Grasspaw's body. "Grasspaw was a loyal apprentice, and I believe he deserves his warrior name."

The camp was silent in grief for their lost Clanmate.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and has given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior." Firestar closed his eyes in thought. "He will now be known as Grassfur." Firestar jumped down to Grassfur. "Let StarClan receive him by the name of Grassfur," Firestar finished. He bent his head and lightly touched his nose to Grassfur's head.

"Grassfur! Grassfur! Grassfur! Grassfur!" Silverpaw never heard the Clan chant this loudly for any Clanmate before. Swanpaw, Rockpaw, and Silverpaw went over to Grassfur. They all curled up around him. Silverpaw inhaled the little bit of Grassfur's scent that remained.

Swanpaw got up. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon." She went out the thorn barrier. Silverpaw followed her. Swanpaw went all the way to the lake. Silverpaw was hidden in the bushes. What she saw surprised her.

Swanpaw opened her jaws, as if searching for a scent. Then she stood still and closed her eyes. Her form started to grow blurry. Then she slowly changed color and grew. Her shape became more dog-like. Swanpaw was a fox.

A twig snapped. A patrol was coming. Swanpaw heard it too. She climbed up into a tree and hid. Silverpaw did the same in a different tree. Nightpaw came out of the bushes. "I thought I smelled fox, but it ends here!"

Graystripe came behind her. "Are you sure?" He breathed in deeply. "I smell Swanpaw and Silverpaw." Silverpaw saw Swanpaw stiffen. "I'm sure they're alright. Let's go back to camp, Nightpaw."

They left. Silverpaw jumped from the tree. "Swanpaw, you can come down. I know you are there in the tree as a fox."

The leaves rustled. Swanpaw jumped down. "I can explain-"

"No, no it's fine. I know you can shapeshift. I have a power too."

"I should have told you earlier," Swanpaw said. She flicked her ear. "You have a power?"

"I can see into other's pasts. And I know why we have powers. I was talking to Bluestar." Swanpaw stood straight. "She told me a prophecy." Silverpaw recalled it from her mind. "When the Forest Four fall to the Battle Mark, the Stars will go to the Rose of the Silver Swan in the Night to save them all."

"What does that mean?" Swanpaw asked, utterly confused.

"Well, Bluestar told me there is four cats, which I think is the Rose of the Silver Swan in the Night. I pretty sure the Forest Four are the Clans and the Stars is Starclan," Silverpaw explained.

"So we are the Silver Swan," Swanpaw said, trying to make sense of it. "Who is the Rose, Night, and Battle Mark?"

"Since I have silver and you have swan in our names, maybe Night is Nightpaw."

"Who is Rose? She has to be in our Clan."

"But does she?" Silverpaw asked, suddenly thinking of Rosepaw.

"Wait… I remember you saying that Shadowclan apprentice is Brokenpaw… what if he is the Battle Mark?"

"Then, he will start with Shadowclan, and spread to the others. The Clans are in danger," Silverpaw finished gravely.

"Should we tell Nightpaw about the prophecy?"

"Bluestar said we need to wait until the power shows, so let's just keep an eye on her," Silverpaw said.

"Let's go back to camp."

Silverpaw started after her, then stopped. "Wait."

Swanpaw turned around, confused. "What?"

"You are still a fox. I think you should turn back."

Swanpaw shifted her paws uncomfortably. "Yeah… about that, you see, every time I switch back, well… I don't really know what happens. I just go… out of control."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Silverpaw soothed.

Swanpaw closed her foxy eyes. He form became blurry. She was Swanpaw again. Her eyes opened. They were wild. "The leaves!"

Silverpaw was confused. "What lea-?"

"The leaves!" Swanpaw was prancing all around, spinning in circles. "Leaves! The leaves are attacking! They're attacking!"

Silverpaw couldn't help but laugh. ' _Every power has a cost.' Well, I know what it means now._

"The leaves! Green everywhere! Too much green! Leaves! The leaves! The leaves are attacking!"

How long does this craziness last? Silverpaw didn't mind though. It was funny. Her older sister, the responsible one who always follows the rules and is usually quiet, was prancing around her, yowling about leaves.

"The leaves! Leaves… leaves…" Swanpaw murmured as she collapsed. Her eyes opened and she got up. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be," Silverpaw responded. "I was told, 'every power has a cost.' I guess losing your mind is your cost. Every time I use my power, I usually collapse and almost black out."

"That would be interesting to see." Silverpaw stuck out her tongue at Swanpaw. "I'm just kidding! Anyway, it's getting dark, we should probably get back to camp." They travelled back together gossiping about anything and everything. Sometime later, they made it.

"I'm going to bed, wake me if anything exciting happens," Swanpaw told her.

Silverpaw noticed the fresh-kill pile. They haven't ate their share. She felt her stomach growl. "I'm going to have some fresh-kill. Are you sure you don't want to join?"

Swanpaw stopped when Silverpaw mentioned fresh-kill. She heard her stomach growl too. "You know what, I might just join you."

They went over to the remnants of the food. There was a flea-bitten chaffinch, a squirrel covered in flies, and a somewhat skinny vole.

They both stated at the pile in silence. Silverpaw was the first one to speak. "I guess we'll eat the vole."

"Yeah."

Silverpaw picked up the vole, and they settled down where the apprentices usually eat. They ate together in silence. Then Silverpaw pushed the vole closer to Swanpaw. "I'm going to bed, you can have the rest." Swanpaw nodded, then went back to devouring the vole.

Silverpaw tiredly dragged her paws to her nest for the night. She glanced at Rockpaw, who was sleeping peacefully between Sparrowpaw and Daisypaw. _I promise nothing will ever happen to you. Starclan won't take you as well as Grassfur._ She felt sadness wear her down. Silverpaw settled down next to Stormpaw. What she thought was going to be a restful night was anything but restful.


	13. The Trap

Silverpaw woke up in an unfamiliar place. After a little bit, she recognized where she was. _The Place of No Stars._ Walked around, trying to find where to go. Silverpaw didn't know where she was until a familiar face came around the tree. It was One Eye.

"You lost, kit?"

"I- umm…" Silverpaw started.

"A true warrior wouldn't get lost on their territory."

"I'm not lost!" Silverpaw exclaimed. She didn't want to admit she was lost.

"You shouldn't be here, kit. You are mouse-brained," One Eye snarled.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah. And that's not a pit that you are slipping in to."

"Wha-" Silverpaw grabbed onto a stick. One Eye stomped on the stick, causing it to snap. Silverpaw fell down.

"See, you don't notice the most obvious trap. You'll never become on of us," he snarled as he walked off.

Silverpaw stood up rapidly. "Ouch!" Her paw felt as if it was on fire. She looked at it. It was twisted to one side. She was stuck in a pit with a twisted paw. She was doomed.

"I have to get out," she whispered to herself. Silverpaw tried everything. She climbed, swung, grabbed, but everything failed with her injured paw. A low growl emitted from behind her, making the fur along her spine fluff, and claws to unsheathe. A tom with a pelt as dark as night and red, bloodshot eyes came out of the shadows behind her. He looked half starved and ready to fight anyone. There were long red scars along his pelt, and one over his face from his back, across his eye, and down towards his mouth. Silverpaw immediately knew this wasn't good.

"Hey, Silverpaw! Over here!" Someone whispered from beside Silverpaw. She didn't know who it was, but it might be a way out. She ran. Silverpaw eventually made it to the Training Hollow. One Eye was waiting.

"Tigerstar! The kit finally arrived!" Tigerstar turned around from Hawkfrost and Bee fighting.

"Where were you!" Tigerstar growled.

"I fell into a ditch and injured my paw," Silverpaw said timidly, not including the part about One Eye since he was standing right behind her.

"See Tigerstar, just like I told you," One Eye sneered, "the kit is obviously not ready start training here in the Dark Forest. She is still to young and-"

"Shut it, One Eye! Or do I need to take out your remaining eye?" One Eye cowered at Tigerstar's threat. "Hawkfrost will be your mentor." At the sound of his name, he stopped fighting Bee, and came over.

"Alright, kit. Let's get this over with." He took me to the other side of the rock. "Show me what you got." Silverpaw leaped at him, raking her claws on his back. He responded with sharply turning, diving under her, then kicking her in the belly, sending her flying into a tree. Hawkfrost wasn't done yet. He raced over, and grabbed her by the shoulders, and tossed her in the air to bat her with his paws onto the ground.

"Okay, okay, you win."

Hawkfrost sighed. "You still have a lot to learn." He started teaching his apprentice. Silverpaw listened intently to every word he said. By the end of the session, Silverpaw was really tired. Hawkfrost let her go back to her world. As Silverpaw was walking, a twig snapped behind her.

"Who's there?" Silverpaw sounded menacing, despite her exhaustion. A shadow ran off into the trees. All the cat left behind was a tuft of white fur.


	14. Windclan Attacks

Silverpaw woke to something landing hard on top of her.

"Why did you do that!" It was Swanpaw, and she was angry.

"Do what?"

"Don't act stupid. You know what you did. How could you!"

When all Silverpaw's response was a confused look, she huffed at her little sister.

"I don't understand," Silverpaw was lost.

"You are training in the Dark Forest! How could you be so mouse-brained? You're training with Hawkfrost and Tigerstar! Who knows what they are planning! You are falling right into a trap! You are putting the prophecy and Starclan at risk!"

Silverpaw flinched at her hurtful words. Emotions were overwhelming her. "Okay! Stop! You can't tell me what to do!" _Don't cry_ , she told herself, _don't cry!_ "Just- just go away! I don't need you!"

"Stay away from me! You are a fox-hearted traitor! I never want to see you ever again!" Silverpaw stared at Swanpaw, hurt. Without saying a word she stormed out.

Silverpaw went to the center of camp. She just collapsed on the ground, upset and exhausted. The sun was warm. The camp was quiet and peaceful. She was almost asleep until…

"Silverpaw!"

Silverpaw stood up, alarmed. She looked towards the sound and saw it was just Cinderheart. "Silverpaw, we are going on a hunting patrol."

Silverpaw went over to her mentor. "Who are we hunting with?"

There was no need to ask. They were already coming over to them. Spiderleg, Rockpaw, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Icecloud, and, sadly, Swanpaw.

"Let's get this over with," growled Swanpaw.

That earned her a nip on the ear from Dustpelt. "Graystripe is leading the patrol, not you. Now be quiet and listen to instructions." Silverpaw smirked at Swanpaw, who just shuffled her paws in embarrassment.

"Alright then," meowed Graystripe. "There are more prey by the Windclan border than ever, so we are going to stock up while we have the supply." The patrol went over to the border.

Dustpelt's fur went on end. In a creepy, yet urgent whisper, he said, "Apprentices, go get help. Now." Swanpaw and Rockpaw ran. Silverpaw followed, then dove into a bush.

 _I have to know what is going on._

A gray she-cat came out of the bushes. "Dustpelt."

"Ashfoot." said the tom. The other members of the Thunderclan patrol looked between the two cats, not understanding what is going on between them.

"What do you want?" Icecloud snarled.

"I just want back what is mine. Dustpelt knows it." Everyone looked at Dustpelt, who held his stone cold stare at Ashfoot.

"He isn't yours, Ashfoot."

"You know he is. You took him, and gave him to that other she-cat," there was hurt, worry, and anger in her eyes.

"Stor- He is happy here. You don't need him."

"You don't know what it is like. He was my first and only." She sounded desperate. "By this time, he is out of the nursery, and doesn't even know who his mother is!" As if she just realized what she said, Ashfoot backed up a tail length.

"We don't want any trouble, Ashfoot." Spiderleg warned.

"Oh, but we do." As if on a signal, cats came out of the bushes. They were surrounded. There were many cats, more than the Thunderclan patrol.

"Go." All the Windclan cats sprung at Thunderclan. There was fur and blood in the air. Silverpaw couldn't help it, she dove into battle. She tackled a cat, and right before she killed it-

"Silverpaw! Stop, it's me!" Silverpaw looked down, and realized who she was on.

"Flamepaw!" Silverpaw got off the orange tabby. "Get over here!" Silverpaw pulled Flamepaw into the bushes. "Why are you attacking us?"

"It was all Ashfoot's idea. Dustpelt took her only kit. She wants him back."

"Who is the kit?" Flamepaw said nothing, just looked at the ground. Silverpaw had no patience at the moment. "Well?"

"His name in Windclan was Stonekit. Dustpelt took him to Thunderclan."

"What does he look like?"

"Dark gray with green eyes, I think. I was only a small kit when I knew him."

Realization took a wave over Silverpaw. "It's Stormpaw!"

"Ashfoot admitted that she and Dustpelt became mates, but then she had her first kit. She never had any others. Windclan kept it a secret, since she was the Deputy. Then Dustpelt took her kit, and gave it to that other she-cat."

 _Can I see more through Ashfoot?_ Silverpaw blocked out everything that was going on around her and focused on Ashfoot. She stared deep, trying to find the memory, and then it came to her. What she saw surprised her.


	15. Ashfoot's Secret

Dustpelt and Ashfoot were in the woods together, with three little kits at her belly. The land was wet and muddy.

"Ashfoot," Dustpelt soothed, "I know you loved those kits, but they are gone. There was nothing you could do."

"But Dustpelt, then we only have one kit left."

"I know. Let's name the kits, then bury those two."

"Lets name this one Stonekit, after the stone that he was born under," Ashfoot suggested, and got a nod from Dustpelt. The grey kit mewled, almost if he approved.

"And this one," Dustpelt put his tail on a grey kit with white splotches of fur, "I think we should name her Cloudkit."

"Can we name this kit Starkit?" Ashfoot asked Dustpelt.

"That sounds good. Stonekit, Cloudkit, and Starkit."

The two mates dug a small hole, and laid the two kits into it.

"They will never be forgotten." The two mates went their separate ways, back into their own territory.

Silverpaw was brought into another scenario.

Dustpelt was sneaking through Windclan went to the nursery. All the queens and kits were asleep. Dustpelt gently picked up Stonekit, who remained asleep. He snuck out of the nursery, and out of camp. He went back to Thunderclan camp, and walked into the nursery. He put down Stonekit next to Poppyfrost's kits. She would never realize that Stonekit wasn't hers.

Poppyfrost hasn't named or seen all her kits, since she fell unconscious after the last one was only partially born. Dustpelt figured wouldn't know that she now has another. Brightheart was taking care of them while Jayfeather would make sure Poppyfrost was alright. In the morning, Dustpelt would let Brightheart in on how Poppyfrost got another kit overnight. Spiderleg hasn't seen the kits either. He was on a patrol, but Dustpelt knew the black cat would be slightly upset he missed the birth of his kits.

Dustpelt felt slightly bad about taking Ashfoot's only kit away from her, but he wanted his kit to be with him. DUtspelt knew his plan would work.


	16. Escaping

Silverpaw awoke to the smell of grass and… rabbits? She slowly opened her eyes. She was in a medicine den. She was groggy and the world around her was blurry. She saw a gray cat in front of her.

"Jayfeather?" Her surroundings became more clear. It wasn't Jayfeather in front of her.

"I'm Kestrelpaw. My mentor Barkface is over there. You are in Windclan camp."

"What?!" Silverpaw shot into the air. She took off out of the den, stubbing her paw on a rock. She ignored the slight pain. She ran right by a warrior who chased after her.

A cat bit onto her tail. Hard. She could feel the sharp teeth sink into the flesh. Silverpaw fell to the ground.

"So you thought you could get away? Think again," a cat growled at the apprentice. Silverpaw turned to see the attacker. It was Crowfeather. She recognized him from what Leafpool has told her when she was a kit. A dog bark rang out across the moor. It sounded close. The black tom bolted off toward the camp.

She saw the large dog. It was brown and black with tall, pointed ears. The snout was narrow and long and had sharp teeth lining its slobbering mouth. The dog had a long, furry tail that waved side to side as it ran closer. It barked again.

Silverpaw ran. She could hear the dog chasing her. The noise behind her stopped. A tremendous amount of weight landed on Silverpaw. The dog pinned her. She was really in trouble now. The dog snapped its jaws. Silverpaw slashed its face. The dog picked her up in its slobbery jaws. A Twoleg somewhere in the distance barked something. The dog tossed Silverpaw into a rock and took off to its owner. Silverpaw's vision got blurry once again.


	17. Scar

"Where have you been?" A voice practically yowled. Silverpaw opened her eyes. She was laying on the ground. Everything smelled foul, and the ground was slimy. She was in the Dark Forest.

"You are supposed to be here every night! Not just when you want to," Tigerstar told her.

"Well maybe I don't want to be here anymore!" Silverpaw snarled at Hawkfrost and Tigerstar.

"Do you know what happens when cats commit treason to the Dark Forest? They-"

"Actually being here was treason to my Clan and Starclan. I want nothing to do with you. Or the Dark Forest."

"We know of your power. Starclan and us. Imagine this, your power and training you here and in your soft Clan," Hawkfrost tried.

"I don't care! I've always had more loyalty to Thunderclan and Bluestar than you." Silverpaw turned her back on him and started to walk out of the clearing. That was a mistake with Tigerstar behind her. He pounced on her back, pinning her to the ground.

 _Wow, I really should've seen that coming. Even a kit could predict that._

"You will regret that for the rest of your life, kit. Well, at least the small amount of life you have left," he snarled. He used his massive paws to bat at her head. Silverpaw took blow after blow, trying not to hiss in pain. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

A cat yowled in the distance. Tigerstar froze. The black cat with scars came into the clearing. It was the same one Silverpaw saw before.

"Everyone hide!" Hawkfrost screeched before leaping into a tree. Dark Forest cats hid in trees all around. Snowtuft happened to be in the same tree as Hawkfrost. "Not with me, you idiot." He pushed Snowtuft to the ground. The black cat lunged for him.

"Scar, no! I have an apprentice for you," Tigerstar told him. With an evil spark that Scar came over to Silverpaw.

There was foaming drool dripping off his muzzle, landing all over Silverpaw. His teeth and claws were stained red from blood. Scar had a long red scratch across his eye, and it wrapped around his muzzle to his nose. His scars were hairless and inflamed slashes all over his pelt. They were probably infected at one point. His teeth were all aligned besides two. Those were long fangs in front of the other teeth, which almost all came to a deadly point. His breath carried the stench of crowfood, death, and disease. It was clear immediately. This was not a cat to mess with.

Scar opened his jaws to kill Silverpaw, but someone yowled in the trees.

"Wait!"

Scar growled and turned towards the noise. Silverpaw took her chance, and she ran from the Forest. She knew she would never return.

"Silverpaw, stop!" She stopped and turned around. It was Rosepaw.

"You!" Silverpaw pounced on her. "Stay away from my brother!"

Rosepaw kicked Silverpaw off of her. She pinned the smaller cat down. "Calm down! I was only with Rockpaw to know more about you."

That caught Silverpaw off guard. "Wait, what?"

"I had a feeling that you were the other cat from the prophecy." Rosepaw told her. "You are the cat, right?"

Silverpaw, very cautiously and slowly, replied. "Yeah…"

Rosepaw got off of Silverpaw. "We need to discuss the prophecy. Do you know who the other cats are?"

"Yeah, my sister Swanpaw is in it, and there is another apprentice Nightpaw. I don't know if she is the Night, but it makes sense."

"And you know that the Four are the Clans, and that Starclan is the Stars?"

Silverpaw nodded. "I'm not sure what the battle mark is, though."

"I think it is Scar."

"But isn't he in the Dark Forest? He can't come out." Silverpaw was trying to make sense of everything that is happening.

"He can if he isn't dead. Silverpaw, we need to get the prophecy cats together. If Scar is the battle mark from the prophecy, we may not have much time. If we don't hurry who knows what could happen. This has to happen really soon."

"What about tomorrow night?" Silverpaw suggested. "I can tell Nightpaw and Swanpaw to meet us in here."

"Okay, make sure you do that. The fate of the Clans is up to us."

Rosepaw's image got blurry. Silverpaw was leaving Starclan.

"Make sure you tell them!" Rosepaw yowled as she left too.


	18. Rockpaw

Silverpaw woke up in her nest. _Wow. I went to Starclan, but didn't wake up in the Medicine den for once._

She padded over to Nightpaw, who was asleep next to Swanpaw. "Hey, wake up."

Nightpaw yawned. "Is it time for training already?"

"No, I need to talk to you. It's important."

Nightpaw yawned again and got up. Swanpaw growled, but she got up too. They followed Silverpaw outside, behind the den.

"Hey, Nightpaw, have you ever flown before?" Silverpaw asked.

"Seriously, you woke us up to ask me that?"

"Have you?"

Nightpaw was silent for a second before replying, "No…"

"You hesitated," Swanpaw pointed out.

"Never mind," Silverpaw got an idea. "I wanted your opinion on a dream I had. I went to Starclan, and I talked to Bluestar. Have either of you had a dream like that before?" Silverpaw caught Swanpaw's eye. She understood where she was going with this.

"Yeah, I did. Bluestar told me something about a star and a...swan," Nightpaw replied, confused.

Silverpaw knew she got her. "So you can fly!"

"Fine! I can fly. But I get really tired and heavy after. I can't move!"

"It's okay, Nightpaw. I have a power too. I can see into other cats' pasts, but after I get lightheaded and dizzy."

"Yeah, and I can shapeshift, but after I kind of lose my mind."

"You _kind of_ lose your mind?" Silverpaw remarked sarcastically. Swanpaw swatted her sister's head. "Okay, okay!"

"So I'm guessing you have this prophecy figured out?" Nightpaw asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. We need to see Rosepaw," Silverpaw told them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rockpaw was up.

"It's nothing," Swanpaw lied.

"If it is nothing, then tell me. You wouldn't want to hide anything from your own brother. Right Swanpaw and Silverpaw?

"This doesn't concern you. Anyway, doesn't Spiderleg need you for training?"

"Eh, he can wait. I'm sure this is much more important than whatever he will teach me."

"You think so?" Spiderleg was standing behind Rockpaw. "We have fighting training to do. Silverpaw, Cinderheart wants you." He walked off with Rockpaw behind him, dragging his tail in the dirt.

"Swanpaw, catch Nightpaw up on what you know so far." Silverpaw went to Cinderpaw.

"Let's go to the training hollow. We'll meet Spiderleg and Rockpaw so you two can practice battling."

When they reached the hollow, Spiderleg said, "Attack each other, no teeth, no claws."

Silverpaw went over to him. _He is larger, so I can't win with strength, but I'm faster and smarter._ Rockpaw lunged at Silverpaw. She easily sidestepped him, and put her paws on his shoulders, pinning him. He pushed her off his back. Silverpaw landed with a thud on the ground. Rockpaw took his chance and held her legs down.

"If you tell me, I'll let you win," he breathed into her ear. Silverpaw unsheathed her claws for a It caught him off guard. She sheathed her claws again as she pounced back on him. They were swiping at each other's heads, both taking blow after blow without a sound. He grabbed one of Silverpaw's paws and flipped her over his shoulder, onto the ground. Silverpaw went to push him off, but he bit her. Silverpaw screeched, but he sank his teeth farther into her paw.

"Stop! Stop now!" Cinderpaw yowled. She went in and pushed Rockpaw off Silverpaw. "Silverpaw, are you okay?" The searing pain in her paw was causing her to zone out.

Rockpaw got up. His sister's blood was splattered across his muzzle. Spiderleg pinned him back on the ground.

"You never do that again! There is a reason why we don't use teeth in training. So we don't get hurt! You are acting like a selfish kit right now! Hurting your own sister because you didn't get something to go your way? Thunderclan cats are better than that! Don't act like a rogue." Spiderleg turned his back on Rockpaw to check on Silverpaw.

"I'm fine, really," Silverpaw tried to assure them. She stood up. Her paw was throbbing, but she didn't want to look weak.

Cinderheart crouched down and looked at her paw. "It doesn't look too bad, but we should go visit Jayfeather."

Silverpaw groaned, but she followed Cinderheart and Spiderleg back to camp, leaving Rockpaw in the dirt.

They walked back to the camp. Spiderleg and Cinderheart were constantly asking if she was okay. Eventually, they made it to camp. Cinderheart brought Silverpaw to the Medicine den.

"Jayfeather, Silverpaw is hurt."

"Of course she is, that is the one thing she is good at," Jayfeather snarled.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool scolded her son. She turned to Cinderheart. "I'll take care of Silverpaw.

Leafpool took Silverpaw back in the den. The bite was washed and wrapped in cobwebs.

"You should be fine to go now. Just take it easy."

"Thanks, Leafpool!" Silverpaw left. Swanpaw and Nightpaw were sunbathing by the apprentice den. "Hey, do you want to go hunting with me?"

"Sure," Nightpaw replied. They went to the entrance when Firestar called out.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

"I guess we'll wait for hunting," Swanpaw said.

"I will be traveling to see the mountain cats. The cats coming with me will be Rainwhisker, Berrynose, Brackenfur, Spiderleg, and Rockpaw. Brambleclaw will be in charge while we are gone. I expect you all to treat him as you would treat me. We will be back before next Gathering."

Firestar leaped from Highledge and left camp with the cats behind him.


	19. Powers and Costs

Silverpaw was walking through Starclan's forest with Swanpaw and Nightpaw trailing behind.

"Where are we going?" Nightpaw called out behind.

"We' going to find Rosepaw," Silverpaw told her for the third time. Silverpaw saw a flash of pink through a bush. "Hey, Rosepaw!"

"Silverpaw! I thought you forgot. Is this Nightpaw and Swanpaw?" Rosepaw asked. "What are your powers?"

"I can shapeshift into anything," Swanpaw told her.

"I can fly."

"I am able to see into someone else's minds, and look at their memories."

"Cool!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "I can control other cat's minds."

"Lets show each other our powers. Everyone be careful of the cost for using them."

"Me first!" Swanpaw said.

Swanpaw closed her eyes. Her figure got blurry, and it started changing colour. When the fuzziness cleared, everyone got to see her new form. It was Rosepaw.

"What?!" Rosepaw jumped.

"Your fur is soft, Rosepaw," Swanpaw commented.

"I try to keep it that way."

"Just so you know, I tend to get crazy after I turn back," Swanpaw warned.

"Yeah, last time you started screaming about the leaves attacking you."

Swanpaw got blurry again. She turned back to her original figure. "Fox!"

Everyone bristled, ready to attack any nearby fox.

"Pretty fox!" Swanpaw said.

"There are no foxes in Starclan. This is her cost," Silverpaw told them.

Swanpaw started jumping around. "Foxy foxy foxy. Pretty fox." Now she was prancing in circles, chanting about a fox. "Fox, foxy, fox, foxy, fox, pretty fox.

Rosepaw collapsed on the ground, laughing.

"Foxy foxy fox. Fox…foxy…" Swanpaw started collapsing."foxy… fox… fox. Pretty…"

"Is she okay?" Rosepaw asked.

"Yeah, her cost is ending.

Swanpaw got up. "What did I do this time?"

"You were prancing and yowling about a pretty fox," Nightpaw told her, trying not to laugh.

"Oh."

"I'll show my power next!" Nightpaw seemed excited to show everyone.

Nightpaw stood straight up. Her paws rose off the ground slowly. She then shot up into the air. Nightpaw was doing loops and corkscrews in midair. Everyone else stared at her in silence.

"I'm coming down! Watch out!" Nightpaw swooped like a bird to the ground, and she landed on her paws. She didn't even stumble. Suddenly she fell onto the ground. Her face was in the dirt as she mumbled, "I hate this, I can't move." It took a little bit, but eventually she got up.

"I'm going next. I am able to convince any cat to do anything. Nightpaw, do you like swimming?"

"No!"

Rosepaw stared intensely at Nightpaw. "You will go swimming in the pond."

Nightpaw's eyes glazed over. "I will go swimming in the pond." She went over to the pond behind Rosepaw, and she jumped right in.

"Rosepaw, Thunderclan cats can't swim," Swanpaw told her. Right after she said that, Nightpaw went underwater. She wasn't coming back up.

"Nightpaw!" Rosepaw jumped in the water, and she dove down to where Nightpaw was. Everything was silent. The only sound Silverpaw could hear was her racing heart. Neither of them were in sight.

"We can't lose both of them!" Swanpaw raced around the pond, searching for them.

"What if we go in the water…" Silverpaw murmured.

"We can't swim!" Swanpaw told her, but Silverpaw ignored her.

Silverpaw put her paws into the water. It was actually warm. She waded farther. At this point, the water was up to her belly. Silverpaw went until it was at her neck. She saw a pink blob deeper. Rosepaw was swimming to her, dragging Nightpaw behind. She burst out to the surface.

"Get out of the water!" Rosepaw commanded.

"There is a monster!" Nightpaw gasped.

Something grabbed Silverpaw's leg. It pulled her under.

"Rosepaw!" She gasped. "Help me!" She was underwater now. She couldn't see or hear anything. Silverpaw twisted to the thing wrapped around her leg. She bit down hard. The thing released her leg and disappeared. Silverpaw got spun and flipped by the current behind it. She couldn't tell which way was which. She was running out of air, fast. Something wrapped around her tail, but Silverpaw didn't have enough energy to do anything. Her scenes were fading, and everything went dull when suddenly…

"How did this happen?! She could be dead because of you!" Silverpaw's eyes fluttered open. To her right, Swanpaw was pinning Rosepaw down and screaming at her. Then Silverpaw realized she couldn't breathe. She rolled onto her stomach and coughed up water.

Nightpaw layer next to her and laughed. "Did you swallow the whole lake?"

"Very funny," Silverpaw said before she started coughing up more water.

"We should probably stop Swanpaw before she kills Rosepaw."

"Yeah. We won't be much use to Starclan if one of us is dead and another a murderer." Silverpaw got up. Her legs were on fire, but she didn't really care at the moment. She wobbled over to Swanpaw with Nightpaw next to her. Swanpaw was still screaming. Then she unsheathed her claws.

"You wouldn't," Rosepaw said somewhat confidently, but there was a shakiness in her voice.

"You don't understand. You don't have any siblings."

Rosepaw flinched at her statement. Silverpaw knows that her and Flamepaw try to keep their past a secret.

"Swanpaw-" Silverpaw started.

"Be quiet, Silverpaw! I need to teach Rosepaw something." She put her claws against Rosepaw's throat.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Nightpaw and Silverpaw knocked Swanpaw off of Rosepaw.

"Silverpaw! It is dawn," Bluestar came running over. "They'll get suspicious if all four of you wake up late. Hurry, go!" Everything turned white.


	20. Bad News

Silverpaw woke up in her nest. Nightpaw and Swanpaw were on either side of her. The only other apprentice in the den was Snowpaw.

"Well, that was fun," Nightpaw said.

"Some fun."

"I have to go now. Graystripe probably has training for me," Nightpaw told us. She got up and left the den.

"You really feel that way?" Silverpaw asked her sister.

"I guess so… I was just scared that you would die and the prophecy would be lost."

"Wow. That is what comes to mind when you think about me dying?"

"Not just that!" Silverpaw swatted at Swanpaw but missed. Swanpaw pounced on Silverpaw, who rolled to the side and caused Swanpaw to faceplant into the ground. Silverpaw turned and pinned her to the ground.

"You've gotten worse," Silverpaw joked.

"No, you have grown!" Swanpaw thrashed around, with no progress.

"Barely."

"You two! Windclan isn't going to fight themselves," Icecloud said as she walked in.

"What?!" Silverpaw and Swanpaw said in unison.

"I'll explain on the way. We need to go now!" Swanpaw and Silverpaw were up in an instant. Snowpaw, who was awoken by the scramble, followed. They were running through the forest.

"Wh-what is going on, Icecloud?" Swanpaw huffed.

"Shadowclan and Windclan are joined up and invading our territory."

"What about Riverclan?" Silverpaw asked.

"They aren't involved."

"Icecloud Swanpaw Silverpaw!" The three cats stopped. Brambleclaw was running towards them. He stopped in front of them. "Shadowclan and Windclan are too much. We need Riverclan."

"We'll get them!" Silverpaw said excitedly.

"Just you and Swanpaw," Brambleclaw told them. "We need Icecloud at the battle."

"What about me?" Snowpaw asked.

"Oh! Uhh… stay with Icecloud," Brambleclaw said to her

"Oh, okay," Snowpaw said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Let's go." Swanpaw and Silverpaw started running to Riverclan, afraid of what will happen if they aren't back in time. After a while of running, Swanpaw stopped.

"This is taking too long."

"Yeah, but there is no faster way, unless you want to swim across the lake."

"We could fly," Swanpaw suggested.

"What?"

"I could turn into a bird, and you could ride on my back."

"What if you go crazy in Riverclan territory?"

"I'll just stop right before the border." Before Silverpaw could say anything else, Swanpaw turned into an eagle. An eagle like the ones that the elders would tell stories about from the mountains. Silverpaw had never seen one herself. "Hop on."

"Fine." Silverpaw crawled onto her sister's back. "Just don't fly to crazily. Just over the lake."

"Ok." Swanpaw took off and, against Silverpaw's wish, was flying fast and crazy. It felt like forever, and short at the same time, to get to the other side.

"That was not calm."

"Whatever, I'm changing back now."

Swanpaw changed back, seemingly sane. Then she walked over to a tree. She stood there, staring at it. "I love you."

"What?" Silverpaw asked.

"My sweetie, you are the love of my life. I don't know how blind I've been before. I felt something was missing in my life, then I saw you. Together we are complete."

At this point, Silverpaw is on the ground, cracking up.

"I will never leave you. We can stay together forever. I can't survive without you." Swanpaw went closer to the tree, her face against it. She kept talking to it, now in a whisper. "I love you so much, my sweet Eaglepaw."

Silverpaw's jaw dropped. Eaglepaw? From Riverclan? Swanpaw kept whispering to the tree. Then Silverpaw remembered they have a mission.

"Swanpaw, we need to go." She kept talking to her 'love'. So Silverpaw grabbed Swanpaw and pulled her by the tail.

"My love will go on forever! Don't leave me! Please, please, please stay with me! I can't be without you. I won't forget you!" Silverpaw got fed up with her sister's yowling, so she smacked her on the head with her paw. Swanpaw collapsed on the ground, not moving.

"What did I do?" Silverpaw was circling around Swanpaw, unsure of what to do. When Swanpaw got up, Silverpaw let out a sigh of relief.

"Why does my head hurt?"

"I don't know…" Silverpaw said, attempting to act innocent.

"My fur is messed up." Swanpaw started grooming herself.

"So… who is Eaglepaw?"

"What? No one," Swanpaw laughed nervously. Could she be anymore obvious? At least I know she isn't good at lying.

"Ok, then."Silverpaw said.

"Hey!" Swanpaw shot into the air in surprise. There was a Riverclan patrol watching them. How much have they seen?

"Oh, hi," Silverpaw attempted.

"Get them." The Riverclan cats pounced on the two apprentices.

"We aren't going anywhere." Swanpaw told them.

"You are now. To our camp." A black cat told them.

"Crowfeather, should we just kill them?"

"That is stupid, Tornear. We will just see what Onestar wants us to do with them."

"Oh, Crowfeather. Leafpool was talking about you." Bad move.

Crowfeather sliced her ear. "Shut up, kit."

"Are everyone in this forest idiots? I'm an apprentice!"

"Come with us anyway." The Riverclanners took us towards their camp. These aren't Riverclan! They are Windclan!

Another patrol saw the Windclan cats. This patrol was Riverclan. Mistyfoot was leading it. "Stop, Windclan!"

"Run!" The Windclan cats ran off, leaving their prisoners behind.

"Mistyfoot! We need to talk to Leopardstar," Silverpaw told them.

"You can't," Mistyfoot told them.

"Why not?"

"Leopardstar died. I have received my nine lives and the leader name. I am now Mistystar."

"Ok, then we need to talk to you and your deputy. It's an emergency."

"Follow us to our camp." The cats took off. They got to Riverclan camp. As they were walking to Mistystar's den, the other cats from Riverclan were glaring at the two Thunderclan apprentices. They walked into the den. Another cat followed.

"This is my deputy, Rainstorm. What do you need?"

"Shadowclan and Windclan are attacking us. We are outnumbered. Brambleclaw

sent us to ask you to help us."

"How many warriors do you need?"

"Whatever you can afford to send."

Mistystar looked at Rainstorm. He nodded. "Very well. You can have all but six. I'll go announce it to the clan." She climbed into a willow tree to address the Clan.

"That was easy," Swanpaw said to Silverpaw.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" Riverclan went in front of the willow to hear what she has to say. "Riverclan, we are needed to aid Thunderclan. Shadowclan and Windclan have joined to attack them."

"Why should we help Thunderclan?" A voice called from below.

"If Thunderclan gets taken over, all that is left is us. If they get us, they have the entire forest. I'm sending all warriors but six."

"What about apprentices?"

"Apprentices will stay at camp. Voletooth, Mosspelt, Rippletail, Mintfur, Pinepelt, and Dusksky. Will stay at camp, too. All other warriors will fight. These two Thunderclan apprentices will show you the way. I will stay at camp. Rainstorm will go to the battle." Mistystar jumped from the tree. The warriors turned to Silverpaw and Swanpaw.

"Okay, let's go." Swanpaw and Silverpaw raced into the forest, followed by the Riverclan warriors. They lept over streams and dodged trees until they made it to the lake. Everyone stared in shock at the other side. There was a huge fight, blood splattering everywhere.

"We won't be able to make it in time. Running will take to long," Rainstorm told them.

"How do you swim?" Silverpaw asked. Rainstorm was a little shocked by her question. Thunderclan cats usually don't swim. Silverpaw surprised herself as well.

"Just act like you are running on land. Push backwards a little harder than usual. Move your tail behind you back and forth, and make sure to keep your head up."

"Okay, let's try,"Silverpaw said. She was a little nervous, since last time she was in water it didn't go well. She followed Rainstorm's directions. Silverpaw walked until her paws couldn't feel the bottom. She was swimming! It really wasn't a surprise to Silverpaw that it was this easy. Swanpaw was struggling a bit more than Silverpaw was, but after a little bit, she was fine. The Riverclan warriors went into the water and started swimming with ease. They swam across the lake, slowly at first but gained speed as they swam. They got to the shore on the other side.

"Riverclan is here!" Someone called out from the battle.

"Riverclan, go!" Rainstorm yowled.

Silverpaw leapt into battle, clawing any cat that makes eye contact with her. She grabbed a cat, probably an apprentice, and tossed him into a tree. She was about to claw his eyes out when he yowled.

"Silverpaw, it's me!" That threw her off guard. She saw that is was Flamepaw.

"Flame-" she started to say when another cat knocked her over.

"Hey, kitty." Silverpaw recognized the cat at once. It was Dawnpaw. The apprentice that she fought with when she first became an apprentice. Silverpaw used her back legs to kick Dawnpaw in the belly. Dawnpaw fell onto her back. Silverpaw pinned her down.

"Longtime no see, Stinkpelt," Silverpaw shot back. "Now, should I kill you, or claw you until you run away crying like a lost kit?" Dawnpaw, being the bigger apprentice, rolled until Silverpaw was on the ground.

"Not if I kill you first," Dawnpaw told her.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You really think you are something special, don't you kitty?"

"Well I am," Silverpaw said matter-of-factly. "And by the way, when you pin down a cat, don't forget their back legs."

"What?" Dawnpaw asked before screeching in pain. Silverpaw dug her back claws into Dawnpaw's belly and ripped her fur open. Blood poured out of the wound all over Silverpaw, but she really didn't care. Dawnpaw ran off, but not before she lost almost all the skin on her belly.

"Well, that was easy." Silverpaw was looking for who to target next when she saw Onestar. He had to be running out of lives, right? She was about to attack when she remembered Flamepaw. Where was he? That is when she saw it. An orange body on the ground, not moving. She walked towards the body, fearing the worst.

No, Flamepaw. You can't be dead. She got a closer look at the body, without seeing the face. Bright orange with white paws, just like Flamepaw. Silverpaw saw the cat's face, and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Flamepaw. It was Weaselfur from Windclan.

"Silverpaw, help!" Silverpaw looked around, but she couldn't find who called. "Silverpaw!" She saw Swanpaw getting slightly overpowered by Flamepaw.

Who should I help? Her eyes flickered back and forth between them, as they continue scratching and biting.

For a second, her mind wondered to another time, another battle. Rockpaw and Swanpaw were fighting. No, Rockpaw isn't here. She went back to reality, to Flamepaw and Swanpaw, before she saw her siblings again. Rockpaw and Swanpaw were different. They were taller and had more muscle. Swanpaw had streaks of gold and silver in her fur. Rockpaw had sharpened claws. This isn't real. Silverpaw couldn't stop watching her littermates. They are warriors. This is a vision of the future. They started talking to each other.

"How could you betray us, Rockfall?" Swanpaw asked.

"The clan is weak, so are you. Scar is stronger."

"What about our sister? Did she deserve for her kits to die?"

"They're half clan. Sparrowfeather started to fix the problem. There are only a couple kits left and Flamestorm. Maybe we should get Eagleclaw too."

"No!"

Silverpaw's mind snapped back to the present. The two were still fighting.

"Swanpaw, Flamepaw, stop!" Silverpaw called out to them. To her surprise, they did stop. They looked at her.

"Who is this cat?" Swanpaw growled, flicking her ear at Flamepaw.

"Swanpaw, this is my friend. Flamepaw. We met at the gathering."

"Who is she?" Flamepaw asked.

"She is my sister."

"Didn't expect that." Flamepaw murmured to himself. Silverpaw batted his head.

"Silverpaw, look out!" She sidestepped just in time to not get tackled by Ratscar. She was about to pounce when-

BOOM

The ground started rumbling. There was a black mist everywhere, blocking out the sun. The area where they fought was a clearing with no undergrowth. It is round, and about two tail lengths down. Water started coming from the dirt. No, not water.

Blood. Blood filling the area that they were fighting in. Then the walls around the battle started rising. Cats from all Clans struggled to get out, trying not to be trapped. Silverpaw, Swanpaw, Nightpaw, and Flamepaw all managed to get out in time. The blood was rising fast at cat's shoulders now. Cats were reaching out, trying to help their clan mates.

"Silverpaw! Help me!" Dawnpaw was thrashing in the blood, which was at her chin. She was attempting to swim, but she was never taught, causing her to fall under at points. Silverpaw just stood there, watching. She got lost under the blood, but resurfaced. "Please help me!"

"Why? Why should I do anything for you?" Silverpaw felt no emotion as she watched Dawnpaw. Cats are already drowning around her.

"I'm sorry about what I did. Just don't let me die!" Silverpaw thought of Grassfur. How he died because of Dawnpaw's Clan. How he got murdered by Dawnpaw's brother. He should know what it feels like to lose a littermate. Dawnpaw got a hold of the edge of the wall, but she was slipping.

"My brother died because of your clan. I think Shadowclan deserves to lose one of their apprentices," Silverpaw said, showing no emotion. Dawnpaw's eyes went wide. She looked small with the blood making her fur stick to her body. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please, Silverpaw. Help me." Silverpaw still stood and watched her. Slowly Dawnpaw lost hold. She fell into the blood, keeping eye contact as she fell. Her body disappeared beneath.

"Shadowclan, Windclan retreat!" Cats from Thunderclan and Riverclan cheered as the two Clans ran away. Silverpaw saw that Ashfoot was staring at Stormpaw. He noticed too. Stormpaw hissed at his mother. Ashfoot turned and walked away, seemingly upset. Stormpaw saw that Silverpaw was watching Ashfoot. He came over.

"Why was she staring at me?" Stormpaw asked.

"I don't know."

"I think you do know."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not here. It's a secret," Silverpaw whispered to him.

Riverclan left back across the lake. Thunderclan started going back to camp.


	21. Wind that Whistles Through Rocks

They got back to camp. Silverpaw and Swanpaw were in front. There was a cat in their camp. A cat that wasn't from Thunderclan.

"What are you doing here?" Swanpaw snarled. The cat looked frightened. It was a young, pale grey she-cat with sky blue eyes. Her tail was very puffy.

"I am from the Tribe of Rushing Water," she said.

"The Tribe?" Brambleclaw asked. "Do they need help?"

"No, I was just wondering if I could join your Clan."

"What's wrong with the Tribe?" Silverpaw asked.

"I don't feel like I belong there. Stoneteller said I could leave for here."

"Very well," Brambleclaw said. "You can stay here, but Firestar will make the final decision when he gets back."

The cat shuffled her paws in the grass. "Yeah…"

"What is your name?"

"Wind that Whistles Through Rocks. They call me Wind."

"Ok. Cloudtail will be your temporary mentor to access your skills."

Wind dipped her head. "Thank you." Many cats went to their dens or to the medicine den to relax. Stormpaw came up to Silverpaw.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Let's go for a walk." They left camp. They spend a while in silence until they got to the lake.

"What is it, Silverpaw?"

"Not sure how to tell you this…"

"Just say it." Stormpaw begged.

"Poppyfrost isn't your mother. Ashfoot is."

"No. She can't."

"Did you see the way she looked at you. She didn't want to kill you. She gave that look a mother gives her kits."

"Who is my real father?" Stormpaw asked, still trying to grasp that he isn't who he thought he was.

"Dustpelt."

"I'm half Clan?" His voice came out nearly as a squeak.

"I'm sorry, Stormpaw."

"What about Nightpaw, Snowpaw, Sparrowpaw, Daisypaw, Petalpaw, and Sunpaw?"

"They are Poppyfrost's kits."

"Do I have any siblings?"

"No.."

Stormpaw ran off. Silverpaw figured it would be best to let him be alone. She walked back to camp. She spotted a bird by a tree. She was about to get it when she scented something. It was a familiar scent, yet it was strange. It was of snow and water. It was also Thunderclan. She payed more attention to the Thunderclan scent. It was a scent she grew up with. It brought her peace and anger. It was Rockpaw. He was coming back to camp. She raced through the undergrowth to camp. He wasn't here yet.

"Rockpaw is back!" Cats came out of the dens as Rockpaw walked into camp. Walked was an overstatement. Stumbled would've been more precise. There were scratches all over him, and blood pouring out of a wound on his shoulder.

Silverpaw ran into the medicine den. "Leafpool, Jayfeather, Petalpaw! Rockpaw is hurt!" Petalpaw started gathering herbs while Leafpool and Jayfeather went out to Rockpaw. He collapsed, and the two medicine cats had to carry him.

"Fire… spider…" he said, barely conscious. They took him and didn't let anyone in. Wind's tail was lashing.

"What's wrong?" Silverpaw asked her.

"This isn't good. He can't be here."

"It's fine, he's my brother." Silverpaw was walking to the apprentices den. The mountain cat followed.

"You don't understand," Wind told Silverpaw. "This is really bad."

"No. You don't understand. He was born here and is an apprentice. You just happened to stumble in! You can't come here and tell us to kick one of our warriors out! Who do you think you are? Leave Rockpaw alone! Leave the Clan alone!" Silverpaw went into the den, leaving Wind standing outside.


	22. One Weird Dream

She woke in the Dark Forest. _I hate this place_.

"When will it start?" Hawkfrost asked someone.

"Soon." A creepy voice responded.

"How soon?"

"Stop asking me so many questions!"

"I just wanted to know."

"If you keep annoying me, I'll kill you before you get a chance to flick your tail."

"My father wouldn't let you," Hawkfrost said, meaning Tigerstar.

"He'll find you death like a tick coming off his pelt."

"Yeah… hey!"

"Phase 1 will start soon. 2 sunrises after the eagle lands on the Thunderclan den." Silverpaw realized that the other cat is Scar. Scared, she ran out of the Dark Forest. She wasn't paying attention and hit into a cat. It was Yellowfang. Silverpaw let out a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't Tigerstar, Brokenstar, or One Eye.

"I have to tell you something," Yellowfang said to her.

"What?"

"I'll tell you if you give me a chance!"

"Sorry." Silverpaw apologised. Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"You will have kits when you become a warrior."

"...okay…" Silverpaw said, feeling a little awkward. "Don't most warriors have kits?"

"Yours will be different."

"Uhhh… how many?"

"Ten."

"No," Silverpaw tried to deny. "That's impossible."

"Apparently not," Yellowfang told her.

"Who's the father?" Silverpaw asked, not really wanting to know.

"You will see."

"Okay. You bring me here to tell me that I will have ten different kits. What's the point?"

"Someone close to you will betray you. At first it may just seem like a rogue, but you won't realize how close the treat is."

"What does that mean?" It was too late. Everything turned white until nothing was there.


End file.
